Mesdemoiselles, vous êtes chassées
by Zombie-snail
Summary: Invités à une fête, qu'est ce qui pourrait mal se passer? Fiction consacré au copine du Fandom et quelque Youtubers
1. Que la fête commence

Bonjour, bonsoir a tous ! Voila un os que j'ai écrit avec mon petit ami.

Une co-écriture des plus plaisantes et...Jouissive...héhéhé

pour une fois je n'en dirais pas plus et je vous souhaite à tous une agréable lecture, bande de petit insecte armés d'arbalète.

* * *

-Powo? Powooooo!

L'interpellée, assise sur son lit releva les yeux de son manga et regarda celle qui l'appelait, prenant un oeil bleu dans un bol ou d'autres yeux de différentes couleurs résidaient avant de le manger.

-Hm ?  
-J'ai reçu des invitations pour aller à une fête costumée demain soir a 23 heures, ça te dis ?

Elle tira la moue et reporta son regard sur son manga déclarant simplement "non" .Le visage illuminé de la jeune demoiselle changea en une mine déconfite.

-Mais aller on va se marrer ! en plus il y aura les vidéastes !  
-Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les fêtes. Vas-y si tu veux, moi je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Elle tira à nouveau la moue, la regardant prendre un nouvel oeil et l'engloutir, tournant la page de "Dusk Maiden of amnesia" Elle soupira. Il était hors de question qu'elle y aille seule.

Elle monta sur le lit et s'assit sur ses cuisses, faisant relever les yeux de la tarée dans les siens.

-Y'aura les autres fille aussi!  
-Je suis ennuyeuse, elles seront plus heureuse de ne pas me voir  
-Pense pas ça ! Pourquoi dis tu de telles conneries ?  
-parce que c'est vrai ?

Elle tira la langue face a la mine amusée de son aînée. Elle croisa les bras en dessous de sa poitrine, montrant les merveilles que lui avait faite mère nature. Powo éclata de rire devant la tentative désespérée et perverse de sa belle.

-Ce ne sont pas tes boobs qui vont me faire changer d'avis, néanmoins j'apprécie l'effort que tu déploies pour me faire venir. commenta t-elle en caressant sa hanche droite.  
-Hmm, mais tu sais que si tu ne viens pas, je demanderais a quelqu'un d'autre...à un garçon... Un garçon qui...  
-Mais vas-y, je te fais confiance chérie, lança t-elle le sourire au lèvre

Jane soupira bruyamment laissant sa compagne se foutre d'elle.

-S'il te plait Powo...Tu ne vas pas m'obliger a y aller toute seule ?

Ce fut a son tour de soupirer. Elle posa son manga sur la table basse,a coté du bol d'oeil.

-Et même si je disais oui, qui garderait les enfants hein ?

Jane n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle se mit a réfléchir puis s'exclama:

-Zetsu ?  
-Sérieusement ? Mon petit bulbizarre ? Pouffa de rire sa compagne.  
-Tu oses douter de zetsu ? s'étonna la jeune fille.  
-Nah, ta raison, il fera très bien son boulot.  
-Donc ça veut dire que tu viens avec moi ?

Elle cligna des yeux et caressa l'épaule du zombie qui étira un sourire sadique.

-Tu va m'en devoir une belle après ça, tu le sais ? fit elle en croisant les bras.

Jane haussa un sourcil et s'avança, posant son magnifique postérieur sur le bassin de l'attardée et enleva son haut:

-Ça peut se faire tout de suite.

Elle rougit en éclatant de rire, la suite était intéressante.

Bordel dans quoi elle s'embarquait ? Elle étira un sourire. La soirée se promettait d'être très amusante.

* * *

Il était minuit, et la fête qui se déroulait dans un magnifique manoir avait commencée depuis une heure, de nombreuses personnes étaient venues, buvaient, s'éclataient, ou dansaient sur la piste de danse improvisée par le maître de maison dont personne ne connaissait le nom. Certains avaient une idée en tête mais ne dirent rien, se demandant si il allait se présenter lui même alors que d'autres s'en foutaient tout simplement. Une fête est une fête, on s'en fout de celui qui organise et on vide les verres en se déhanchant sur de la vraie musique.

Loin du manoir, deux jeunes filles sortirent de leur voiture, l'une déguisée en tiplouf était paniquée alors que l'autre qui était plus grande avec un serre-tête arborant des cornes trônait sur sa tête, était blasée.

-Bordel Ranne, on est en retard !

-C'est bon, c'est pas comme si c'était terminé.

Elle tira la moue, sa compagne ne pouvait s'empêcher de ne pas venir a l'heure, on dirait que ça l'amusait plus qu'autre chose en faite.

Aria lui tira le bras, la forçant a courir. Lorsqu'elles furent devant la maison, Aria regarda par la fenêtre et sa mine fut déconfite, elle s'arrêta net puis commença a faire demi tour

-finalement, on peut faire un tour avant d'y aller...

Ranne sourit et lui attrapa le bras, la forçant a rester

-Tu ne m'as pas fait courir pour te barrer aussi vite!  
-l-la-lache moiii !

la tiplouf rougissait et regardaient ses pieds.

-je ne pensais pas qu'il allait y avoir autant de monde...  
-ça va aller, au pire on s'en branle des gens !  
-Hmm.

Ranne enleva la capuche de sa belle et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, la caressant délicatement avant de rapprocher leurs visages et de ne faire qu'un avec leurs lèvres.

Un doux et tendre baiser fut échangé, redonnant un peu de force et de courage à la jolie blonde qui la remercia, lui offrant un baiser passionné, et remit sa capuche alors que l'aînée sonna à la porte, amusée, et un brin rouge.

Ce fut un homme de grande taille et bourré qui leur ouvrit la porte les saluant. Elles le remercièrent et entrèrent l'une rapidement, alors que la seconde envoya un regard noir a l'homme qui matait sans vergogne le magnifique derrière de sa petite amie.

-Ariaaa ! Ranne ! cria une de leur amie déguisée en souris  
-Crisa !

Aria accouru vers elle et lui fit un câlin, également à la petite troupe composée de Clara, Lise, Foxie, Jane, Meta, Julia, Caroline, Calliopse et Mawi, accompagné de Thomas qui comme Foxie possédait un verre contenant un liquide violet dans la main droite.

-Putain de retardataires, fit Powo, légèrement bourrée qui revenait avec des tranches de saucisson en main.  
-tu sais bien que les stars arrivent toujours en retard, plaisanta Ranne en prenant la pose.

-Hé ben la staaar...Elle a loupée un super alcool !

Elle haussa un sourcil

-C'est une vodka exotique, dit Foxie en montrant son verre,assez grand, avant de boire une gorgée. C'est vraiment délicieux!  
-Complètement d'accord ! déclara Mawi en finissant son verre, qu'elle déposa sur une table derrière elle. En plus c'était limité ! on était moins d'une vingtaine à mettre la main dessus !  
-Venant de toi qui boit pas ça c'est étonnant ! commenta Aria  
-J'avoue qu'elle ma forcé rigola la renarde fougère  
-Mais la vodka c'est le biiiiien ! gueula t-elle presque en s'écroulant sur Jane  
-Powo, t'est lourde!  
-Quoi tu veux dire que je suis grosse ? maiiis t'est méchante !

Powo s'enfuit en chouinant, sous le regard stupéfait de ces amies alors que lise lui lançait un regard énervé.

-Faut qu'elle se calme sur l'alcool. remarqua Clara, un jus d'orange en main.  
-Tu m'étonnes. Je vais la chercher, soupira la panda au lunette en partant récupérer l'attardée.

Elle l'avait forcée, elle devait assumer.

Le petit groupe, qui fut à nouveau au complet quelques minutes après, discuta gaiement.

Clara et Crisalys les avaient quittées le temps d'une musique, et se déhanchaient ensemble sur la piste de danse, rigolant alors que l'unique couple hétéro picolait a fond, s'embrassant de temps à autre devant les regards jaloux de quelques personnes...

La fête battait son plein

Caroline avec un chapeau de poulpe se cachait derrière sa petite amie, une jolie lapinette rose, ayant vu un homme déguisé en clown a l'autre bout de la pièce.

Julia, dans sa robe de soubrette, et un brin bourrée, donnait des ordres a deux hommes, l'un étant obligé de la porter sur son dos,a quatre pattes, alors que l'autre devait imiter une autruche.

Meta, Foxie et Jane protégeaient AngelMJ de Powo qui le fixait avec des étoiles dans les yeux et la bave aux lèvres, alors qu'il s'était hâté de fuir le plus vite possible.

Quand à Lise celle-ci tentait de convaincre Mathieu et Antoine de faire des bébés...

Ah l'alcool.

ha non, elle n'avait rien bu.

Une heure s'écoula et alors que tous s'éclatait toujours, plusieurs personnes eurent un violent mal de crâne en même temps. Foxie, Mawi, Thomas et Powo prit leur tête entre leur main, gémissant de douleur

-Ca va? demanda Caroline inquiète.

Aucun ne répondit, tombant tous à genoux. Une voix grave retentit dans la salle, faisant lever la tête des invités vers les baffles:

-Bonsoir tout le monde. La fête va enfin pouvoir réellement commencer.

Clara, anxieuse, tenta d'ouvrir les portes mais celles-ci étaient a présent verrouillée "Nous sommes enfermés..."laissa t-elle échapper en tentant d'analyser la situation alors que la voix continuait de parler. Elle se ficha de son discours et prit la main de crisalys avant de quitter le hall en courant, emmenant celle-ci de force.

-J'espère que vous saurez vous divertir. La fête s'arrêtera dans trois heures. Amusez vous bien et que le sang coule a flot!

Tous restèrent figés pendant quelques secondes:

-C'est quoi ces conneries ?  
-Je comprends pas !

-C'est fermé a clé ! Hurla un homme qui avait tenté d'ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

deux hommes avaient foncé dans la porte mais ils furent plus endommagés que celle-ci.

Une jeune femme regarda son ami déguisé en clown qui se tenait la tête, plusieurs morceaux de verre répandus autour de lui, baignant dans un liquide transparent. il lâcha finalement ça tête et soupira.

-Roy ? tu va mieux ?

Le dénommé esquissa un sourire malsain et prit un des bouts de verre qui traînaient au sol et se releva avec, sautant sur la jeune femme rousse et lui trancha le cou. Puis il saisit la demoiselle par les cheveux et tira violemment sur le côté, déchirant la peau déjà entaillée en une plaie béante et faisant gicler un geyser de sang. Le geste brisa également la nuque de la victime, révélant des pointes blanches là où les vertèbres brisées dépassaient. Gardant la tête en main, le clown meurtrier lécha avidement la joue gauche encore chaude de celle qui fut son amie, comme une hyène lécherait un morceau de viande, avant de la jeter au loin, en direction des invités tétanisés, de la même manière que l'on jette un déchet.

Cela entraîna un déclic chez les convives, hurlant de terreur et regardant de tous côtés pour tenter de trouver une issue. Une centaine de paires d'yeux stupéfaits se posèrent sur une nouvelle scène macabre. Un autre fêtard, InthePanda, portant un déguisement de l'animal formant son pseudo, avait saisi à la gorge un homme proche de lui, grimé en policier. La lueur de folie habituelle du criminel brillait dans son regard encore plus terrifiant que d'habitude, et il semblait avoir gardé sa vielle rancune contre les représentants des forces de l'ordre, au grand malheur de l'autre invité. N'ayant rien sous la main mais se trouvant devant le buffet, le grand et robuste homme avait saisit un cure-dents puis, après l'avoir brandit au dessus de sa tête, le planta violemment dans l'oeil droit du faux policier. L'autre hurla de douleur et se débattit, mais la poigne inhumainement forte de Victor l'empêcha de se dégager, et il ne put éviter un second petit pic de bois qui se ficha fermement dans son oeil gauche cette fois ci. Les yeux normalement verts du malheureux s'emplirent de sang tandis qu'il gémissait et criait à pleins poumons, mais le présentateur des Unknown Movies n'en avait pas fini avec lui.

Il le le lâcha momentanément, et avec une rapidité fulgurante et une précision chirurgicale se saisit des cure-dents enfoncés dans les yeux de sa victime du bout des doigts, et avec de grands gestes secs arracha proprement les deux globes blanchâtres enduits de liquide rouge visqueux. Les nerfs optiques, semblables a de longs chewing-gums étirés, reliaient toujours les yeux retirés aux orbites lorsque InthePanda les enfourna dans sa bouche et les mastiqua. Un vent de panique renforcé parcourut les personnes présentes tandis que d'autres atrocités se déclenchaient autour et parmi eux.

La plupart fuirent selon la logique du "chacun pour soi",certains allant jusqu'à faire tomber les autres pour gagner du temps en les jetant en pâture aux tueurs. Le petit groupe décida de s'échapper en restant uni, mais c'est à ce moment que Foxie bondit et atterrit violemment sur Méta, faisant tomber le serre-tête d'oreilles de chat que portait cette dernière. La renarde enragée , la bave aux lèvres et les cheveux pendant devant son visage, referma des mains froides et aussi puissantes que des serres de rapace autour du cou de la fille aux cheveux noirs et entreprit de l'étrangler. Mais la victime avait plus de ressources que les autres, et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine avant de frapper des deux pieds au creux du ventre de l'attaquante, qui fut forcée de lâcher prise et fut repoussée quelques mètres plus loin. Elle se releva en toussant, mais Foxie s'était déjà redressée et la fixait avec des yeux brûlants de haine. Le coup porté ne lui avait visiblement pas fait grand mal, et Méta rejoignit les autres en toute hâte, tandis que Mawi et Thomas réduisaient littéralement en lambeaux un duo d'invités.

Au même moment, alors que la voix déclamait son discours, Crisa et Clara finirent par cesser de courir, à bout de souffle. La fille déguisée en souris, qui n'avait toujours pas été informée de la raison de leur fuite, réussit à en placer une:

-P...Pourquoi...on est parties?! sans les autres?!  
-Je...sais pas! J'avais...un mauvais pressentiment. Je suis triste pour les autres, mais j'ai surtout pensé à toi, à nous. répondit celle aux oreilles de chat.

Le visage de la première demoiselle s'adoucit et s'éclaira, et cette image eut pour la seconde un effet similaire à un rayon de soleil éclatant après un orage. Elles se sourirent mutuellement, mais n'eurent pas l'occasion de prolonger ce moment doux et paisible. Des hurlements se firent entendre depuis le hall, glaçant le sang des jeune filles. Clara regarda fébrilement les alentours. Elles se trouvaient dans un couloir, dont les côtés étaient bordés de portes à intervalles régulières. La fille aux longs cheveux noirs secoua la poignée du panneau de bois le plus proche...verrouillé.

Par chance, lorsque Crisa tenta d'ouvrir celui d'en face, la porte pivota sans faire d'histoires. Le couple se rua à l'intérieur, découvrant un petit salon sans doute destiné à recevoir des invités et refermèrent l'ouverture, restant près de la porte pour pouvoir écouter les bruits du couloir tout en gardant la possibilité de se cacher dans la pièce en cas de besoin. Des pas nombreux et précipités se firent entendre, ainsi que des cris essoufflés:

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?!" demanda la voix d'une femme au bord de l'hystérie

"Ta gueule et cours!" coupa sèchement un homme.

Certains bruits de pas semblaient moins cadencés que les autres et en retrait, comme si ceux à qui ils appartenaient était ralentis par rapport au groupe principal. Clara et Crisa échangèrent un regard rempli d'incompréhension et d'anxiété, et se décidèrent (bien qu'une partie de leur être leur criait que c'était de la folie) à entrouvrir la porte une fois le calme couloir était à présent vide, mais le sol était en bonne partie couvert de sang:

-Clara? fit la fille-souris d'une petite voix  
-Oui? demanda son interlocutrice  
-Rappelle moi de toujours me fier à tes pressentiments à l'avenir, déclara t-elle avec un petit rire angoissé

Un cri déchirant se fit entendre en direction du hall, et un retardataire boitant maladroitement et difficilement se traîna en cherchant sans doute à rattraper les autres. Il aurait sans doute bien du mal à réussir, compte tenu du fait que son genou droit avait apparemment été broyé. Il n'était pas seul. Un homme le suivait d'un pas tranquille, et ne semblait absolument pas pressé car il chantonnait d'un air joyeux. Le nouveau venu était de haute taille et à la carrure robuste, portant un blouson de cuir noir, un jeans délavé, des bottes de motard noires. Son déguisement de biker était maculé de tâches sombres, et ses yeux bleus enfoncés dans ses orbites et dotés de points argentés brillaient d'une lueur démente. Appuyé nonchalamment sur son épaule se trouvait un objet encore plus intimidant que celui qui le portait, une lourde masse à long manche. Le blessé glissa dans une flaque de sang, et beugla de douleur lorsqu'il se réceptionna sur sa blessure. Le bruit de l'os fracassé fit frémir les jeunes filles cachées, mais un sourire illumina le visage du poursuivant qui se rapprocha soudainement avec une vitesse et une agilité stupéfiante compte tenu de son lourd fardeau.

Ignorant les suppliques balbutiantes et les pleurs de l'invité, le fou furieux posa calmement son pied gauche sur le genou brisé du malchanceux et appuya brutalement. Un craquement plus sinistre et répugnant que le précédent se fit entendre, rapidement noyé dans un long hurlement entrecoupé de sanglots. Le tueur attendit patiemment que sa victime eut gueulé tout son saoul, durant une période qui parut interminable à Clara et Crisa, puis il parla d'un ton posé et courtois:

-Bravo, vu l'état dans lequel je t'ai mis, je ne pensais pas que tu parviendrais à te traîner sur une aussi grande distance

Il se redressa et s'étira avec volupté, tandis que l'autre commençait à perdre conscience à cause de la douleur et de l'hémorragie:

-Mais...vois-tu...il y a d'autres personnes ici qui doivent s'ennuyer sans moi, s'ennuyer...à mourir

Un petit rire glacial s'échappa de ses lèvres, qui s'étirèrent en un large sourire inhumain:

-Alors je vais devoir en finir avec toi, que je puisse consacrer mon temps à ces gens. Sans rancoeur, d'accord? j'avoue m'être assez bien amusé.

Il se redressa et saisit sa masse de ses deux mains, causant un regain de panique et d'adrénaline chez sa victime qui gigota avec plus de force:

-Evite de bouger, essayons de ne pas trop salir, pensons un peu aux employés.

Le meurtrier fit balancer son arme pour lui donner de l'élan, et d'un coup à la fois terriblement puissant et précis brisa le crâne de l'agonisant avec un mouvement ascendant de la masse, répandant du sang, de la cervelle et des fragments osseux sur les murs, le sol, et même le plafond.

Crisa eut la brillante idée de plaquer sa main gauche sur la bouche de Clara, tandis que la droite étouffait son propre hoquet d'horreur et de dégoût. Des tremblements parcoururent leurs corps, et chaque fibre de leurs êtres leur hurlaient de s'éloigner le plus vite possible du cinglé. Ce dernier se releva, et poussa un soupir ennuyé:

-Pfff, bon, tant pis pour la propreté...de toute façon les autres sans-gêne ont déjà tout dégueulasse.

Il resta un instant debout, puis se retourna et partit d'un pas traînant vers le hall d'entrée, marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Les demoiselles n'avaient qu'une hâte,changer d'endroit au plus vite avant que le type ne revienne pour passer la zone au crible. Faisant fi de la prudence pour écouter l'urgence, elles ouvrirent la porte avec mille précautions, le regard fixé sur l'assassin qui s'éloignait toujours. Clara était sortie, et Crisa l'était à moitié lorsque soudain le fou furieux s'immobilisa. Il tourna rapidement la tête, révélant une expression attentive et suspicieuse, qui se changea en surprise. Les yeux bleus fixèrent les yeux noirs de celle aux oreilles de chat, puis passèrent aux yeux marrons de celle qui portait des oreilles de souris. Les jeunes filles en furent tétanisées, et le silence presque total pesait lourdement sur elles. Un large sourire tout en dents étira lentement les lèvres du meurtrier, qui se retourna complètement pour faire face au couple:

-Magnifique soirée, n'est ce pas?

Cette question posée sur un ton poli et calme eut pour effet de briser l'instant de flottement, et les demoiselles fuirent immédiatement à toutes jambes dans la direction opposée, manquant de glisser à cause des flaques de sang. Un rapide coup d'oeil jeté en arrière les informa que le biker les suivait avec détermination et portant toujours sa masse à l'épaule, courant à une vitesse affolante et à grands pas, parvenant d'une façon ou d'une autre à lentement réduire la distance qui le séparait de Crisa et Clara.

En tentant d'échapper à leur poursuivant elles croisèrent de nombreuses scènes qui les firent sursauter, mais elles ne s'arrêtèrent jamais. Elles virent des cadavres, des membres et organes arrachés, et des carnages en cours. Powo, avec la même lueur folle dans les yeux que leur assaillant et les couettes maculées de liquide rouge et visqueux, avait éventré une jeune femme en utilisant ses cornes, et creusait à belles dents dans les entrailles de la malheureuse qui se débattait encore, s'étouffant dans son propre sang.

Les jeunes filles finirent par devoir cesser leur course effrénée. Elles étaient parvenues dans un endroit relativement reculé du manoir, suffisamment pour ne plus entendre les bruits du massacre. Mais Crisa et Clara se trouvaient à présent dans un cul-de-sac, sans issues, et les bruits de pas à nouveau calmes du chasseur se rapprochant inexorablement de leur position interdisait tout retour en arrière. En proie à la panique et le coeur battant à tout rompre, elles cherchèrent vainement une échappatoire, toutes les portes du couloir étant verrouillées. Il n'y avait absolument rien, même pas de quoi pouvoir opposer ne serait-ce qu'une résistance dérisoire au tueur. Elles se replièrent vers le fond du couloir, tremblant l'une contre l'autre, les yeux braqués vers l'entrée du corridor sans issue dans lequel elles étaient piégées. L'autre chantonnait à nouveau d'un ton calme, indiquant précisément là où il se trouvait:

-I was so high I did not recognized, the fire burning in her eyes, the chaos that controlled my mind…  
-Qu'est ce qu'on fait?! qu'est ce qu'on fait?! demanda Crisa d'un ton pour le moins nerveux  
-Je...Je...ne sais pas, avoua Clara, pareillement désespérée.  
-Whispered goodbye as she got on a plane, never to return again, but always in my heart…

Le biker apparut, souriant d'une façon qui pourrait être gentille si il n'avait pas une masse à la main, un air dérangé et des tâches de sang partout sur ses vêtements. La haute et large silhouette semblait obstruer presque complètement le passage. Il ralentit encore plus sa cadence, prenant tout son temps pour progresser vers ses futures victimes:

-This love has taken it's toll on me, she say goodbye, too many times before…

Soudain Clara remarqua quelque chose sur le mur: une trappe de métal assez large et haute. Elle poussa Crisa dans la direction de la seule issue visible:

-La dedans, vite!  
-Hein?! le vide-ordures?! demanda la fille souris  
-Oui! pas le choix!

La demoiselle aux yeux noisette ouvrit le passage et s'y engouffra. Le tueur cessa brutalement de chanter, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise puis se rétrécirent de rage. Alors que Clara se glissait à son tour dans l'ouverture, elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir l'homme qui s'approchait à toute vitesse en brandissant sa masse et ouvrant largement la bouche, roulant des yeux fous. Elle descendit le long du conduit en métal juste au moment où la tête de l'arme frappait violemment le panneau de fer, et un long hurlement de frustration et de colère accompagna les jeunes filles dans leurs descente au coeur des entrailles de manoir.

La descente était assez directe, mais par chance elles atterrirent sur quelque chose de mou qui amortit leur chute et les laissa intacte, de plus elles ne tombèrent pas l'une sur l'autre. Cependant, elles étaient plongées dans le noir total. Les seules choses que les jeunes filles étaient en mesure de percevoir était le bruit saccadé de leurs respirations, une odeur métallique, puante et lourde qui leur serrait la gorge et une sensation répugnante et visqueuse qui collait à leur peau et leurs vêtements.

-Attends, je vais essayer de nous éclairer, dit Crisa d'une voix tremblante.  
-Je veux bien, mais avec quoi?" s'enquit Clara sur un ton qu'elle s'efforçait de faire paraître rassurant  
-Un briquet.  
-Qu'est ce que tu fabriques avec un briquet?! demanda celle aux yeux noirs, la surprise submergeant momentanément sa peur  
-Mawi m'a demandé de le garder pour elle, car elle n'avait pas de poches, expliqua celle aux yeux marrons tandis que le son du silex frotté se faisait entendre.

Une petite flamme éclaira les visages des jeunes filles, s'étant rapprochées l'une de l'autre en se guidant avec le son de leurs voix respectives, progressant dans l'espace inquiétant et inconnu où elles avaient atterrit. Cette fois ,elles ne purent retenir des cris d'effroi et d'horreur lorsqu'elles découvrir difficilement leur environnement. Ce qui avait amorti leur chute était une pile de cadavres, très endommagés et certains partiellement décomposés. Les parois métalliques du dépotoir étaient noires comme la suie, et des traces étranges les recouvraient. Les demoiselles, couvertes du sang des morts, eurent un haut-le-coeur quand elles comprirent ce qu'étaient ces marques: les traces laissées par les ongles des agonisants, encore vivants, qui avaient désespérément grattés les murs pour tenter de fuir.

Alors qu'elles tentaient tant bien que mal de reprendre leur calme pour tenter de trouver une sortie, Crisa lança une remarque:

-Est-ce que c'est moi ou il fait chaud?

Alors que Clara allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander la raison de cette question, elle constata que la jeune fille aux oreilles de souris avait raison. Il faisait vraiment de plus en plus chaud. Soudain, une lumière violente provenant d'en dessous d'elles éclaira tout l'endroit, et la chaleur monta en flèche. Elles comprirent alors qu'elles n'étaient pas tombées dans un dépotoir.

C'était un crématorium.

À suivre...

* * *

Apparemment cela ne serait pas un os mais une fiction...Lol. :3 /pluie de coeur/  
Vous aller adorer mon copain. Et celui-ci vous salut.

A bientôt pour la seconde partie !

Montrer votre amour ou votre énervement en laissant un review héhé !

bisous !

Dcaflak &amp; Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


	2. Couleurs vives

Coucou !  
Comment ça, ça vous étonne qu'il sort déjà ? Je peux être rapide !... On est motivé avec mon copain remerciez le -w-  
En espérant que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaisent, on y a mit tout notre coeur et notre passion. *^*  
Musique d'ambiance :"【Haunting Ground】Stalker Themes 【SOUNDTRACK】"  
Bonne lecture petit insect cramés.

* * *

Le cerveau humain peut avoir deux réactions sous la pression d'une menace mortelle : soit rester complètement paralysé, entraînant souvent la mort de son propriétaire, soit fonctionner à une vitesse démultipliée pour tenter par tous les moyens d'échapper au danger. Heureusement, les demoiselles piégées dans l'incinérateur se trouvaient dans le second cas, et leurs yeux aidés par la nouvelle source de lumière observèrent de tous côtés pour trouver une échappatoire. Le conduit par lequel elles étaient arrivées ?  
Impossible de remonter. Essayer de trouver une faiblesse dans les parois ?  
Les marques d'ongles qui constellaient l'endroit les informèrent que d'autres dans une situation encore plus désespérée que la leur avait déjà essayé. Alors que la chaleur devenait étouffante et que de grosses gouttes de sueur recouvraient leurs visages paniqués, Crisa repéra sur un côté, aux contours à peine visibles, une autre trappe, semblable à celle par laquelle elles étaient arrivés dans cet endroit infernal. En un instant elle et Clara s'attaquèrent à la seule ouverture possible, tandis que le sol devenait très rapidement brûlant et que les flammes montaient de plus en plus, bien qu'elles se développaient de manière notablement plus rapide vers « l'entrée », où se trouvait la majeure partie du tas de cadavres.  
L'odeur de la chaire humaine en train de brûler ainsi que son grésillement caractéristique donna un élan d'énergie supplémentaire aux jeunes filles, qui ne tenaient absolument pas à partager le sort des pensionnaires de ce qui risquait d'être leur dernière demeure. Mais elles remarquèrent rapidement quelque chose de fâcheux : la petite porte de métal ne possédait ni poignée ni levier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre en termes de moyens pour l'ouvrir. Elle était prévue pour ne s'ouvrir que de l'extérieur, les cadavres et les agonisants n'étant pas sensés pouvoir sortir.

Clara et Crisa, le cœur battant et le souffle court, martelèrent la plaque de métal à grands coups de pied. Le panneau tressauta et des grincements se firent entendre, mais il resta en place malgré tout. Prenant le temps de se concerter, les jeunes filles se couchèrent sur le dos malgré la sensation de brûlure qui les cuisaient et levèrent en même temps leurs jambes et attendirent, la demoiselle aux cheveux noirs donnant le signal :

« Un, deux, trois ! »

Les quatre membres inférieurs frappèrent violemment et simultanément, et leurs forces conjuguées firent enfin sauter ce qui les séparaient de la survie .Clara jaillit de l'ouverture pour rouler sur le flanc dans un couloir, suivie de près par Crisa. Tandis que les flammes envahissaient complètement le réduit qu'elles venaient de quitter, les jeunes filles se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Elles étaient encore sous le choc, leurs vêtements étaient souillés de sang, leurs visages portaient des marques noires de suie, et certains de leurs cheveux avaient roussis, mais elles étaient bel et bien en vie, et pour ainsi dire indemnes, un vrai miracle compte tenu des péripéties qu'elles venaient de subir :

« Hé... » murmura la fille-souris à l'adresse de sa compagne

« Oui ? Qu'y a t-il ? » s'enquit celle aux oreilles de chat

« C'était sensé être seulement une fête nocturne, c'est ça ? »

« En effet, qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« On nous avait pas prévenues qu'il y aurait un barbecue aussi »

Quelques secondes après cette remarque, les jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire, tant sous l'effet comique de la phrase de Crisa qu'à cause du stress et de la nervosité accumulés jusque là.Mais rapidement des larmes tracèrent des sillons propres sur les joues sales de Crisa, et des sanglots se mêlèrent à son rire :

« On...on a vraiment...failli... »

Elle s'interrompit et finit par reprendre, cette fois ci toute note joyeuse ayant disparue de sa voix vacillante :

« Et...et les autres...comment...on peut savoir si ils s'en sont sortis ? »

Les bras de Clara se refermèrent autour d'elle, et des lèvres douces déposèrent un baiser léger comme une brise printanière sur son front :

« On s'en est sorties, et je suis sûre que les autres également. Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous allons les chercher et nous regrouper, ensuite nous partirons tous ensemble de cet endroit. »

Le ton déterminé et rassurant redonna courage à la demoiselle aux yeux marrons, et un sourire se dessina sur son visage, juste en dessous de ses joues à présent d'une jolie couleur rouge. Le couple se releva, et avancèrent avec prudence dans le couloir, en quête de leurs amies. Malgré son apparente assurance, la brune n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si les autres s'en sortaient aussi bien qu'elles. Quand à ceux contaminés par la folie meurtrière, Foxie, Mawi, Powo et Thomas...elle préférait ne pas y penser.

* * *

Au même moment où Clara et Crisa dégringolaient dans le vide-ordures, le groupe de fuyardes composé de Jane, Lise, Aria, Caroline, Julia, Méta, Ranne, Calliopse et d'un autre invité les ayant suivi à réflexe plutôt qu'à dessin reprenait son souffle dans une des nombreuses salles du manoir à la suggestion de celle déguisée en lapin rose. Repliées dans une chambre d'amis comportant deux grands lits, prenant des tours de garde pour surveiller le couloir par la porte entrouverte, les jeunes filles discutèrent entre elles :

« Est-ce que quelqu'un comprend quelque chose à tout ce bordel ?! » demanda Ranne, la nervosité rendant encore plus explosif le caractère de la rousse.

« Du...du calme s'il te plaît ! » demanda Aria qui parvenait tant bien que mal à conserver la tête froide.

Une fois l'incompréhension et la panique calmées, le groupe put discuter de façon plus constructive, tandis que l'homme qui les avait rejointes montait la garde près de la porte, scrutant la partie du manoir visible depuis leur refuge :

« Bon, récapitulons... » commença Jane d'un ton posé « Nous sommes piégés dans un manoir où nous ne sommes jamais allées auparavant... »

« ...un liquide étrange et inconnu à transformé une partie des invités, dont certains de nos amis, en monstres sanguinaires qui ne nous reconnaissent plus... » poursuivit Méta

« ...nous avons déjà essayé, mais un brouilleur empêche les communications avec le reste du monde... » continua Calliopse

« ...le nombre de convives diminuant de façon brutale et rapide, les assassins vont se concentrer sur ce qui reste, c'est à dire nous... » fit Aria

« et le fait que les bruits du carnage se soient calmés depuis quelques minutes indiquent qu'ils sont très probablement en chasse » termina Ranne

« Et l'un d'entre eux est un putain de clown ! » lança Caroline, nerveuse

« Ca va, tout ira bien » tenta de la rassurer Julia, bien qu'elle même n'était pas totalement sereine.

« Hé, mesdemoiselles...je crois qu'il y à quelque chose » murmura le type de garde

Les jeunes filles bondirent sur leurs pieds, prêtes à repartir :

« Comment ça, quelque chose ? » demanda Méta en s'approchant prudemment de la porte

« Une silhouette, mais vu sa démarche je ne sais pas si...OH MERDE ! »

L'homme ferma brutalement la porte entrebâillée, et appuya de toutes ses forces son épaule contre le panneau de bois. Quelques secondes plus tard, un choc violent secoua la porte et repoussa l'homme de quelques pas en arrière, mais elle avait tenu le coup :

« Qu'est ce que c'est ?! » hurla presque Jane  
« Un type qui à foncé comme un sanglier dans la foutue porte ! » répondit l'homme en tentant de retenir la seule chose qui les séparaient du fou.

Les demoiselles s'activèrent énergiquement, et poussèrent une armoire puis une commode devant l'entrée de la salle. La barricade fut secouée une fois, deux fois, dix fois, mais elle tient bon. Après le douzième coup, les environs furent soudain plongés dans un silence pesant, troublé uniquement par les respirations saccadées des jeunes filles à l'intérieur de la chambre d'amis, les yeux braqués sur l'issue obstruée :

« Parti ? » demanda Julia dans un murmure

« Apparemment...je crois que ou... »

Mais Ranne n'eut pas le temps d'achever sa phrase, un nouveau fracas assourdissant se fit entendre. Cette fois cependant, la porte et les meubles la bloquant restèrent immobiles. Le groupe ne comprit pas d'où venait ce coup semblable au tonnerre quand de la poussière et des petits morceaux de plâtre blanc dégringolèrent sur leurs têtes et autour d'eux.

Cette fois, les coups venaient d'au-dessus.

Le groupe n'eut que le temps de s'écarter du centre de la pièce, bondissant en direction de la porte, et un énorme bruit retentit dans la salle alors que toute une partie du plafond s'effondrait dans un nuage de poussière blanche. Après avoir toussé et plissé les yeux pendant quelques instants affreusement long, les jeunes filles distinguèrent au milieu du brouillard de plâtre une silhouette qui se redressait. Elles purent voir clairement de qui il s'agissait : le tueur déguisé en clown.

L'homme avait de larges traces sanglantes séchées sur le visage, rappelant en un sens le maquillage du Joker. Ses yeux fous observèrent chaque membre du groupe , et s'arrêtèrent sur Caroline, sans doute car la réaction de la jeune fille sortait du lot par rapport à celle des autres. La demoiselle était au bord de la crise d'hystérie, causée par sa phobie, et respirait bruyamment tout en essayant de détacher son regard du meurtrier. Brandissant un poignard ensanglanté, le type bondit en avant, et s'attaqua à celui qui se tenait (sans doute involontairement ) sur son chemin, entre lui et Caroline. La lame ouvrit une plaie béante dans l'estomac de l'homme, et le clown plongea sa seconde main à l'intérieur pour en arracher les intestins en tirant un grand coup en arrière. L'infortuné tenta de hurler, les remontées sanglantes dans sa gorge l'empêchant d'émettre des mots mais uniquement des sons incompréhensibles à moitié noyés. Pendant ce temps, grandement motivées, les demoiselles repoussèrent la barricade mise en place et qui à présent les enfermaient avec le cinglé. Dès que la lourde armoire et l'encombrante commode furent écartées, les membres du groupe jaillirent de la salle, tandis que le clown finissait de mettre en pièces sa victime. Capable de se déplacer, Caroline fuit à toute vitesse en hurlant, suivie de près par Calliopse qui tentait de la ramener à la raison.

Après avoir parcouru une grande distance à un rythme remarquablement élevé, le couple isolé par rapport au groupe se retrouva dans une salle complètement plongée dans l'ombre. Bien que ne voyant pas grand chose, Calliopse saisit Caroline par les épaules :

« Doucement, calme toi ! C'est bon, on est loin de ce malade à présent ! »

La demoiselle aux cheveux courts parvient à ralentir sa respiration et à calmer les battements de son cœur tant bien que mal. Celle portant un déguisement de lapin la serra contre elle, l'aidant grandement à se détendre. Elles restèrent ainsi, enlacées dans la pénombre, durant quelques instants, le temps que Caroline récupère tous ses moyens :

« Merci...bon, où est-ce qu'on à atterri ? » demanda t-elle. Puis elle sentit quelque chose tomber sur son épaule. Elle y mit la main, et sentit quelque chose de visqueux « Beuark, c'est quoi ?! »

« Attends, je vais essayer de trouver l'interrupteur » lança Calliopse en tâtonnant les murs à l'aveuglette.

Elle finit par trouver le bouton, et deux ampoules accrochées au plafond éclairèrent une salle à manger de grande taille, dotée d'une longue table rectangulaire flanquée d'une dizaine de chaises. La majeure partie des meubles était couvert de sang, qui semblait goutter depuis le plafond. Les jeunes filles levèrent les yeux, qui s'écarquillèrent d'horreur. Entre les ampoules était suspendu un lustre décoratif d'un genre particulier. Du centre métallique partait cinq branches en étoiles,supposées soutenir des bougies. Sauf que cette fois-ci, elles se terminaient en crochets, crochets passés à travers la nuque et ressortant par la bouche de cinq invités, chacun au bout d'une branche. Deux femmes et trois hommes se vidaient lentement de leur sang, paralysés par leurs cervicales broyées mais bel et bien vivants, comme le témoignaient leurs yeux braqués dans une muette supplique sur les jeunes filles. Elles poussèrent un hurlement paniqué, mais entendirent quelque chose qui les arrêtèrent sur le champ. Un hoquet de surprise, venant de dessous la table.

Avec prudence, les demoiselles se penchèrent pour vérifier sous le meuble, et découvrirent une jeune fille de faible constitution, portant un déguisement d'artiste (un vêtement blanc couvert de tâches de peinture et d'argile, un béret noir incliné sur la tête), avec des mèches de cheveux colorées comme un arc-en-ciel et des yeux verts clairs. En les voyant, la nouvelle venue émit un couinement apeuré et se recroquevilla sur elle-même :

« Heu...ne paniquez pas mademoiselle » fit Caroline d'un ton hésitant en tendant une main amicale dans sa direction, mais uniquement après s'être assurée qu'elle ne portait ni arme ni traces de sang.

« Nous ne sommes pas des meurtrières »renchérit Calliopse avec un sourire.

Celle réfugiée sous la table observa les visages des jeunes filles, puis la main tendue, avant de la prendre timidement pour sortir de son abri. Une fois debout sa petite taille et sa faible constitution la rendait presque enfantine, bien qu'elle devait au moins avoir la vingtaine :

« M...Merci... » murmura t-elle

« C'est normal » dit celle aux cheveux courts avec un ton soulagé. Soulagée de ne pas être tombée sur un autre assassin.

Un bruit de pas se rapprochant dans le couloir fit sursauter le trio nouvellement formé :

« Oh non...j'espère que... » commença Caroline

« Mais non, il y a encore au moins une vingtaine de personnes dans le manoir » tenta de la rassurer Calliopse

Mais cela ne résolvait pas leur problème, quiconque approchait allait bientôt leur couper toute retraite. L'artiste leur désigna une porte discrète vers le fond de la salle :

« Par là ! Il y a une salle en retrait ! »

Faute de mieux, le couple la suivit dans la pièce de l'autre côté de la macabre salle à manger. Le lieu dans lequel elles venait d'entrer était une salle assez petite, encombrée de nombreux chevalets, toiles vierges, pots de peinture et sacs d'argile. Il y avait également quantité de choses ressemblant à des meubles cachées sous des toiles, sans doute des œuvres incomplètes :

« Un atelier ?! Je ne pensais pas trouver ça ici » souligna Caroline en regardant autour d'elle

La jeune fille aux cheveux multicolores semblait moins intimidée à présent. Elle eut un léger sourire :

« J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, comme je vous apprécie je pense que je peux le partager avec vous »

« Ah...heu...merci » fit Calliopse avec une légère hésitation, intriguée par celle déclaration mais soucieuse de ne pas froisser leur alliée.

La demoiselle aux cheveux courts remarqua alors dans un coin quelque chose qui la fit s'approcher lentement, tandis que celle les ayant fait entrer ici semblait avoir perdu un objet. Caroline prit un vêtement dissimulé dans un coin, et le lâcha immédiatement avec un frisson de dégoût et de peur. Il s'agissait d'un tablier, autrefois blanc mais à présent maculé de sang et de liquides dont elle ne préférait pas connaître la provenance. Alors qu'elle cherchait à se rapprocher discrètement de Calliopse pour lui faire part de sa découverte, Caroline s'aperçut que leur nouvelle amie s'était lancée dans un monologue passionné :

« J'adore l'art, sous toutes ses formes ! Peinture, sculpture, artisanat même ! Malheureusement si peu de gens sont réceptifs... » déplorait la jeune fille

« Hé, que voulez vous, les génies sont souvent incompris » lança celle déguisée en lapin

Un sourire de la part de l'artiste indiqua que la remarque l'avait flattée, ou du moins touchée :

« Merci, c'est gentil » fit-elle « Pour ma part je crois que vous saurez apprécier »

D'un geste rapide, et avant que Caroline ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, elle retira le drap cachant l'un des grandes choses dans la salle, révélant un spectacle pour le moins inattendu. Deux hommes, l'un blanc et l'autre noir, était retenus à des chevalets sortis tous droit d'une chambre de torture médiévale. Tous deux étaient baîllonés et en vie, mais ils avaient partiellement été écorchés vifs. Des lambeaux de peau de l'un avait été recousus sur le corps de l'autre, et vice versa. Leurs yeux témoignant d'une douleur indescriptible étaient exorbités et injectés de sang :

« Vous voyez,j'ai voulu faire une représentation métaphorique du métissage, tout comme j'ai voulu retranscrire l'équilibre précaire des sociétés humaines avec le lustre » expliquait d'un ton parfaitement calme et professionnel l'artiste, tendit que les deux spectatrices malgré elles étaient tétanisées devant cette scène atroce « Ce n'est pas facile, car les supports se débattent beaucoup, mais je suis assez contente du résultat. Qu'en pensez vous ? »

La seule réponse des jeunes filles fut de tenter une fuite, mais dans sa précipitation Calliopse accrocha un autre drap, qui glissa au sol, révélant un remake ignoble de la Vénus de Milo, le rôle de la déesse démembrée étant tenu cette fois-ci par une vraie femme, portant de nombreuses scarifications sur son corps. La réaction de l'artiste ébahit les jeunes filles. Son visage tourna au rouge vif et elle eut du mal à s'exprimer :

« M...m...mais ! Celle là n'est pas terminée ! Elle n'est pas encore prête pour être observée ! Merci de votre enthousiasme, mais... »

Les jeunes filles se replièrent en toute hâte, et ouvrirent la porte menant à la salle à manger à la volée, préférant affronter celui ou celle dans le couloir que rester en compagnie de celle qu'elles avaient prise pour une victime. L'expression de l'artiste changea en un éclair. Son sourire s'effaça et un rictus féroce apparut à sa place. Un brasier enragé engloutit la chandelle de la passion qui dansait dans ses yeux :

« Vous...ne comprenez rien...vous non plus...traîtresses... »

Elle se saisit d'un marteau de sculpteur et se lança à la poursuite du couple :

« SOYEZ MAUDITES ! »

Traversant en quelques foulées la salle à manger, les fuyardes jaillirent dans le couloir, manquant heurter de plein fouet les personnes dont elles avaient entendues les bruits de pas un peu plus tôt. Il s'agissait de Aria et Ranne, qui avaient quittées le groupe pour partir à leur recherche lorsque Caroline et Calliopse avaient tardé à revenir :

« Hélà ! Que se passe t-il ?! » demanda Ranne, se demandant ce qui pouvait pousser leurs amies à courir aussi vite

« Pas...pas le temps ! » annonça à la volée celle aux cheveux courts avant de continuer son chemin à toute vitesse,suivie de près par celle portant un déguisement de lapin.

Elles continuèrent donc leur course au fil du couloir, tandis que la rousse et la blonde se retrouvait nez à nez avec l'artiste furieuse qui venait de surgir dans le corridor. Les yeux verts de cette dernière s'agrandirent de surprise, et elle lâcha presque son marteau. Sa bouche tremblante s'ouvrit légèrement, toute colère s'évaporant de son être pour laisser place à la stupéfaction :

« V...vous... » murmura t-elle

Les jeunes filles, surprises par cette apparition soudaine, s'entre-regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre, jusqu'à ce que l'artiste tende sa main libre, tremblant légèrement, vers Ranne :

« Oui, vous » confirma t-elle

« Hein ?! Quoi ? » demanda l'intéressée, intriguée.

Aria avait repéré l'arme de la demoiselle se tenant devant elles, et comprit sans trop de peine ce qui avait fait fuir la phobique des clowns et la lapine. Elle saisit la main de Ranne avec l'intention de l'entraîner en arrière, mais les paroles suivantes de la meurtrière l'immobilisèrent :

« Vous êtes absolument magnifique ! Sublime ! Parfaite ! » déclama celle aux cheveux multicolores en rougissant légèrement.

« P...pardon ?! » demanda la rousse, estomaquée par cette avalanche de compliments.

« Rien à modifier ! Vous serez la pièce maîtresse de ma galerie, mon chef d'oeuvre ! »

Un sourire des plus inquiétant se dessina sur les lèvres de l'artiste, qui s'avança lentement en levant son marteau au dessus de la tête :

« Je doute que vous veniez sans faire d'histoires, alors je vais essayer de ne pas vous abîmer ! »

La main tenant l'outil s'abattit, mais fut stoppée en pleine course. Une autre main, cette fois vêtue d'une patte de Tiplouf, avait fait cesser l'assaut. Aria avait des yeux brûlants de fureur, sa nature normalement timide ayant été reléguée loin dans son cœur par des sentiments violents et emplis de passion :

« D'abord, Ranne est MON chef d'oeuvre » siffla t-elle entre ses dents, ses doigts dotés d'une nouvelle force enserrant le poignet de la tueuse excentrique « Ensuite, jamais elle ne fera partie d'aucune galerie, surtout pas celle d'une dégénérée de votre espèce »

L'artiste fut en proie à une rage encore plus forte que celle ressentie précédemment. Elle montra les dents comme un chien enragé, ses pupilles se dilatèrent et elle souffla bruyamment par les narines, les yeux fixés sur la demoiselle déterminée qui se tenait entre elle et Ranne :

« P...personne... » bégaya t-elle de fureur « N...ne...se m...mettra... »

Elle finit par exploser, hurlant franchement :

« EN TRAVERS DE MA ROUTE ! »

Elle dégagea son poignet d'un geste brusque, et tenta de fracasser le crâne de Aria en balançant son marteau avec rapidité et précision. Mais la blonde se baissa juste à temps, et la tête de fer de l'outil heurta le mur, y creusant un trou de taille respectable. Ranne était éberluée par l'élue de son cœur, mais elle avait suffisamment de réactivité pour l'entraîner par la seule issue vraiment possible : la salle d'où Caroline et Calliopse étaient sorties. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, car loin d'être effrayée la jeune fille ne demandait qu'à en découdre avec l'artiste, bien qu'elle était désarmée. Elle essaya de lui envoyer un coup de pied à l'estomac, que celle aux cheveux multicolores esquiva d'un bond en arrière, avant de se jeter en avant avec un cri de rage. Ce fut à ce moment que Ranne poussa Aria à l'intérieur de la salle et referma la porte, qui l'instant d'après fut en partie défoncée par un coup de marteau. Celle déguisée en Pokémon tenta d'ouvrir le panneau de bois, et la rousse eut toutes les peines du monde à l'en empêcher :

« Wow Aria ! What the fuck ?! » fit-elle en dévisageant sa moitié furieuse

« Laisse moi la réduire en pièces ! » lança la blonde dont les yeux envoyaient des éclairs.

« Elle a un foutu marteau, c'est toi qu'elle va massacrer et je ne le permettrais pas ! » protesta Ranne, trouvant bizarre que pour une fois ce soit elle qui endosse la voix de la raison.

Cela sembla ramener un peu de bon sens dans la tête de Aria, mais ce dernier s'envola aussitôt après, la porte s'ouvrant à la volée devant l'artiste déchaînée. Elle avait tiré de sa ceinture une lame de peintre anormalement aiguisée et elle en avait une demi douzaine dans des petits fourreaux de cuir, aussi dangereuses que des poignards. Brandissant de sa main droite son marteau et de la gauche la lame, elle attaqua à nouveau la blonde qui repoussa d'un coup de pied une des chaises autour de la table dans les jambes de la tueuse, ce qui la fit trébucher. Soucieuse d'aider sa compagne, Ranne saisit un vase décoratif et l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur la tête de la meurtrière, le brisant en mille morceaux. Cependant, l'artiste ne s'effondra pas au sol comme prévu, ne recula même pas. Elle fixa avec un regard fou les yeux de la rousse, tandis qu'un filet de sang s'écoulait de sa tête en travers de son visage. Elle repoussa violemment celle portant des fausses cornes contre une commode, afin d'avoir les mains libres pour se charger de Aria.

La blonde était montée sur la table pour tenter de frapper son ennemie à la tête d'un nouveau coup de pied, mais cette dernière avait anticipé l'assaut, et évita l'attaque avant de répliquer de ses deux armes. Si celle déguisée en Tiplouf parvint à éviter la lame aiguisée, elle ne put faire de même pour le marteau, qui s'abattit sur sa cheville gauche. Un craquement fit tressaillir Ranne tandis que Aria criait de douleur et tombait en arrière sur la table. L'artiste bondit sur le meuble, un large sourire illuminant son visage et brandissant ses outils avec un cri de triomphe. La rousse la chargea et tenta de la faire chuter en la saisissant à la taille, mais la meurtrière parvint à se dégager tout en maintenant son équilibre, la folie lui conférant une force incroyable, repoussant Ranne contre le mur :

« Maintenant,tu vas disparaître, sale obstacle ! » cracha la tueuse en se tournant à nouveau vers Aria.

Mais cette dernière avait profité de l'attaque de son amoureuse pour prendre une lame à la ceinture de l'artiste, malgré la douleur lancinante qu'elle ressentait à la cheville gauche. Aria leva haut l'ustensile devenu arme, et l'abattit d'un coup sec sur le pied droit de l'artiste, transperçant la chair, l'os, et le bois du meuble. La fille aux cheveux multicolores hurla de douleur et se recroquevilla, tandis que la blonde se laissa tomber sur le sol et cria à l'adresse de Ranne :

« MAINTENANT ! DEFAIT LE NOEUD ! »

Ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait, la rousse regarda autour d'elle, et vit une corde attachée à une petite barre de fer dépassant du mur. Ne prenant pas le temps de réfléchir, elle obéit aux ordres de sa belle et dénoua le lien en quelques secondes. Maintenant que ce qui retenait le lustre avait été défait, le gros objet décoratif tomba du plafond, et s'écrasa sur sa créatrice, maintenue sur la table par la lame qu'elle avait dans le pied. Un terrible fracas accompagné d'un cri de surprise et de douleur inonda les oreilles des demoiselles qui fermèrent les yeux par réflexe. Lorsqu'elles les rouvrirent, elles constatèrent que l'artiste gisait sous le lustre, son corps en grande partie brisé. Seul son bras droit, qui avait lâché le marteau de sculpteur, et sa tête dépassait du macabre fatras formé par les cadavres accrochés au lustres et les débris de bois de la table et de l'objet décoratif. La meurtrière vaincue cracha du sang, et tendit faiblement une main tremblante en direction de Ranne :

« P...presque...j'y étais...presque...mon...chef d'oeuvre...quel...quel...gâchis... »

Sa tête et son bras retombèrent, les mèches multicolores masquant son visage comme un rideau après une pièce de théâtre, tandis que de ses lèvres s'échappait son dernier souffle.

Ranne se précipita aux côtés de Aria et la serra contre elle. Elle était si inquiète pour la blessée qu'elle ne vit même pas le rictus malsain et froid sur le visage de la blonde, observant triomphalement le cadavre encore chaud de sa rivale :

« Partons d'ici, vite ! » fit la rousse en passant le bras gauche de son aimée derrière son cou pour l'aider à avancer. « Le bruit va sans doute attirer les indésirables »

Elles retournèrent dans le couloir et Ranne observa la cheville de Aria. Comme elle le redoutait, l'os avait été brisé net par le coup de marteau de l'artiste. Et elle n'avait rien pour faire ne serait-ce qu'une attelle de fortune, à moins que...

« Reste là » lança celle portant des fausses cornes en retournant dans la salle à manger dévastée « Si un ennemi arrive, signale le moi »

Évitant soigneusement le corps de la meurtrière décédée, Ranne récupéra quelques morceaux de bois brisé et déchira les manches de son t-shirt. Elle retourna ensuite dans le hall et parvient difficilement à confectionner de quoi maintenir en place la cheville blessée de la blonde, qui aurait ainsi d'avantage de chances que sa blessure ne s'aggrave pas le temps de trouver un médecin. Enfin , encore faudrait-il sortir de ce lieu maudit :

« Aria... » fit Ranne à voix basse

« Heu...oui ? »s'enquit la Pokémon

« La prochaine fois, c'est toi la dominante, au lit »

Malgré sa grimace de douleur, la jeune fille soupira et tapota gentiment la tête de celle qui venait de parler. Elles se relevèrent ensuite toutes les deux , se sentant encore plus soudées qu'auparavant mais redoutant de croiser un autre chasseur décérébré du manoir. Il leur fallait pourtant se déplacer, peut-être que leurs amies avaient de quoi mieux soigner Aria, voir même une solution pour s'extirper de ce lieu infernal.

* * *

C'est beau le sang n'es ce pas ? pas trop frustrées ? bien, alors dite nous ce que vous en penser ! x)  
Vos reviews nous on fait plaisir /pluie de coeur/  
Je pense, peut être, que cela sera mon dernier écrit pour 2014 alors je vous souhaite à tous une bonne année 2015, et tout ce qui va avec, et de ne pas trop abusé sur le champagne, vodka sushi, foie gras...Non, que la vodka coule à flot, JE L'ORDONNE !  
Bonne journée/Soirée et à la prochaine !

Dcaflak &amp; Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


	3. De justesse

Cela faisait une heure que le massacre avait commencé, une heure que la plaisante soirée au manoir avait virée au cauchemar pour les invités devenus victimes, une heure que la voix du mystérieux propriétaire avait proclamée l'ouverture de la grande majorité des personnes prises au piège et non rendues folles par la boisson étrange avait été abattue par les chasseurs. Les survivants, jouant la carte de la prudence et se raccrochant a la bien faible probabilité que l'organisateur tienne parole et stoppe le « jeu » à trois heures du matin comme promis, se cachent dans les multiples salles du bâtiment gigantesque. Les hurlements et sons terrifiants avaient laissés place à un silence pesant et des plus angoissants, de temps en temps troublés par des cris de terreur et un rugissement bestial de triomphe, lorsque les chasseurs en traque débusquaient une ou plusieurs proies.

Deux jeunes filles couraient à grandes enjambées dans un des innombrables couloirs du manoir, jetant de temps en temps un rapide regard par dessus leurs épaules. Jugeant la distance suffisante, et constatant qu'elles n'étaient pas suivies, elles s'arrêtèrent. Haletantes, les demoiselles se concertèrent du regard avant de pouvoir discuter de vive voix :

« Haa...et maintenant...on va où ? » demanda Caroline, dont les yeux scrutaient régulièrement les environs.

« Je ne sais pas...par ici tiens ! » fit Calliopse en montrant du doigt une porte plus large que les autres et dotée d'un panneau lumineux au-dessus d'elle « GAMES »

La fille aux cheveux courts lui dédia un regard blasé :

« Ecoute, c'est bien d'aimer les jeux d'arcade, mais pour le coup nous sommes nous mêmes dans un beat them all, et ce serait bien de s'échapper avant de subir un game over ! »

« Mais non ! » soupira celle déguisée en lapine « Dans ce genre d'endroits il doit bien y avoir de quoi se cacher pour récupérer convenablement, et ça ne vient pas à l'esprit comme endroit à fouiller pour les traqueurs »

« Tu penses vraiment être en mesure de te mettre à la place de ces enragés pour prédire leurs mouvements ? » demanda la brune en levant un sourcil

« Non, mais au point où nous en sommes toute solution est bonne à prendre ! »

Ne trouvant rien à redire, la phobique des clowns hocha la tête et suivit sa compagne. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte, et Caroline colla son oreille contre le panneau de bois puis ferma les yeux. Elle entendit des musiques caractéristiques des menus principaux de jeux vidéos, mais ni voix ni bruits de pas ou quoi que ce soit. Elle poussa donc prudemment et silencieusement la porte, qui pivota docilement.

Lorsque les jeunes filles entrèrent, elles furent durant un moment perdues dans la contemplation de ce lieu. Une grande salle, remplie de bornes d'arcades mais aussi de jeux tels que des tables de casino, un jeu de fléchettes, deux tables de billard, un échiquier de grande taille et aux pièces stylisées. Des lumières douces et discrètes donnaient une atmosphère particulière à cet endroit. Le moment de flottement fut cependant de courte durée, car une déflagration assourdissante retentit, un éclair de lumière apparut brièvement à l'autre bout de la pièce et une ampoule située à une quinzaine de centimètres de la tête de Calliopse explosa. Les demoiselles sursautèrent, désorientées par le bruit et la destruction, se jetèrent au sol. Une voix paniquée lança :

« ATTENDS ATTENDS ATTENDS ! »

Les oreilles de la lapine et de la jeune fille aux cheveux courts se dressèrent, pensant reconnaître qui venait de parler :

« C...Clara ? » tenta Caroline

« OH MERDE ! » répondit la voix féminine.

Des bruits de pas étouffés sur la moquette tapissant le sol de la salle se rapprochèrent, tandis que les nouvelles arrivantes se relevaient sur des jambes un peu tremblantes, mais la pénombre relative de la salle de jeux ne permirent pas aux deux duos de s'apercevoir avant qu'ils ne soient qu'à une dizaine de mètres de distance. A l'instant où les quatre paires d'yeux se croisèrent, leurs propriétaires se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Calliopse et Caroline venaient de retrouver, de façon fort peu conventionnelle, Clara et Crisa. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs agitée de frissons, et son visage était rouge de confusion :

« J'ai faillit vous tuer ! J'ai faillit vous tuer ! » répéta t-elle, à la limite de l'hystérie

« Attends, c'est toi qui à tiré ?! » demanda Caroline

« Désolée ! »

« Ce n'est rien, pas de panique ! » tenta de la rassurer Clara « Regarde, elles vont bien ! »

« Oui, j'ai juste faillit me retrouver avec une troisième narine... » marmonna Calliopse, avec un léger sourire mais un ton où pointait une légère rancune

« Rhaaa ça suffit ! » ordonna celle portant des oreilles de chat « C'est normal d'être sur les nerfs, non ? »

« Oui, je le conçois » avoua la lapine « Ne t'en fait pas Crisa, au moins tu as de bons réflexes »

La fille souris semblait toujours s'en vouloir, mais au moins elle était plus calme à présent. Les quatre amies s'installèrent à une table et commencèrent à discuter. Bien que le moment semblait mal choisi, elles avaient besoin de se reposer et de s'informer :

« Alors, où est-ce que vous étiez passées ? » s'enquit Caroline « On ne vous à pas vues lorsque la fête à commencée dans le hall principal »

La fille-chat et la fille-souris racontèrent ce qui leur était arrivé, leur rencontre avec le biker, la course-poursuite dans le manoir du massacre, l'échappatoire se révélant être un piège, et enfin comment elles avaient survécu au crématorium. En retour, la fille aux cheveux courts et la fille-lapine parlèrent de la fuite en groupe, avant la séparation à cause du clown tueur, puis l'étrange rencontre avec la lunatique artiste :

« Hé bien, vous en avez vu des choses ! » souffla Calliopse

« Votre histoire n'est pas mal non plus » répondit Clara

« Attendez, ça n'explique pas comment vous êtes entrées en possession du pistolet » intervient Caroline

« Oui, nous y venions » fit Crisa

Alors que celles qui avaient faillit finir en cendres arpentaient les couloirs du manoir à la recherche de leurs amies, elles entrèrent dans une salle télévision assez bien fournie. Cet endroit ne présentant aucun intérêt après une rapide fouille, les jeunes filles décidèrent de repartir. Mais avant qu'elles ne puisse retourner dans le couloir, la porte se referma soudainement. Un homme de taille moyenne s'était dissimulé derrière le panneau de bois et était resté silencieux lors de l'exploration de la pièce par les demoiselles. Il portait en déguisement un uniforme à l'air ancien, maculé de sang à présent, ainsi qu'une casquette militaire imitant celle d'un officier. La main gauche, celle qui avait fermé la porte, était recouverte d'un gant, mais l'autre était dénudée et tenait un pistolet de grande taille. Deux yeux noirs et luisants de folie contemplaient Clara et Crisa, tandis qu'un long sourire carnassier étirait ses lèvres :

« Enfin, je commençais à m'impatienter... » murmura le tueur tout en mettant en joue la jeune fille la plus proche, Clara en l'occurence.

Aussitôt les demoiselles se mirent à couvert, tandis que des coups de feu assourdissants retentissaient. Une balle se logea dans un mur, une deuxième pulvérisa une télévision à écran plasma HD valant sans doute une fortune, et une troisième se logea dans le plafond non sans avoir profondément éraflé l'épaule droite de Clara au passage. Celle portant des oreilles de chat serra les machoîres pour retenir un cri de douleur, tandis qu'un éclair de panique traversa les yeux de Crisa :

« Pff, raté, quel dommage » commenta l'assassin avec une pointe de déception dans la voix, tout en s'approchant du meuble derrière lequel la blessée s'était abritée « Tant pis, cette fois je ne vais pas... »

Il s'interrompit, poussant un cri de surprise et de douleur étranglé. Les demoiselles risquèrent un coup d'oeil, intriguées par ce son inattendu. L'ennemi se tenait debout, immobile, les yeux exorbités, tandis que du sang s'échappait de sa bouche béante. Plusieurs sortes de lames tranchantes et pointues avaient transpercé son cou. Une voix à la fois familière et déformée parvient aux oreilles de Clara et Crisa, dont les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise :

« Ce sont MES victimes, je ne tolérerais aucun gêneur »

La voix appartenait à Powo, dont les yeux déjà peu communs étincelaient de la même lumière de rage que les autres meurtriers du manoir. Ses cheveux châtains foncés étaient par endroits souillés de sang séché, formant des mèches informes et hasardeuses. Le contour de sa bouche, ses vêtements et ses griffes étaient pareillement salis. Soudain, le tueur au pistolet sembla se ressaisir, la boisson semblant aussi conférer une endurance peu commune, et il tordit le bras en arrière avec l'intention de faire sauter la cervelle de la nouvelle arrivante. Cette dernière retira ses griffes d'un geste vif, emportant des lambeaux de peau et de chair au passage, et se colla au dos de son adversaire, la balle lui étant destinée s'enfonçant dans le sol. Powo referma ses bras autour de lui, les croisant sur la poitrine de l'assassin et reposant ses mains sur ses épaules dans une étreinte absurdement intime. Seulement selon les apparences toutefois, car la mort-vivante planta fermement ses griffes dans les épaules de l'homme et retira ses bras, en traçant de profonds et sanglants sillons sur le torse de son ennemi.

Puis d'une violente bourrade elle le repoussa en avant, faisant trébucher le tueur hurlant sur une table basse, ce qui le fit passer à travers une autre télévision qui explosa, criblant l'infortuné d'éclats de verre et l'électrocutant :

« Oooooh, une andouille grillée ! J'adore ! » exulta Powo en bondissant sur le corps agité de spasmes, puis elle commença à dévorer le décédé récent à belles dents.

Estomaquées et médusées par la scène, les « victimes » comprirent que c'était l'occasion de vider les lieux. Discrètement et rapidement, elles passèrent derrière Powo qui ne semblait pas leur prêter la moindre attention, toute à sa collation. Au passage, Crisa avisa du regard l'arme du tueur qui avait glissé de la main de son propriétaire lorsque la mort-vivante l'avait envoyé valser. Prudemment, nerveuse comme une élève studieuse la veille du BAC, elle se baissa et saisit l'arme tout en gardant la cannibale à l'oeil. Le pistolet était étonnamment lourd, même pour sa silhouette robuste et massive, la fille-souris le saisit donc à deux mains et rejoignit la fille-chat, qui venait d'atteindre le couloir et l'attendait en grimaçant, la main gauche plaquée sur sa blessure et un liquide rouge et visqueux s'échappant d'entre ses doigts. Elles s'éclipsèrent en un éclair, sans que leur amie encore plus folle qu'à l'accoutumée ne semble seulement les remarquer.

Les jeunes filles s'arrêtèrent un peu plus loin, et Crisa en profita pour examiner la blessure de sa compagne, malgré les réticences de cette dernière. La blessure aurait pu être bien plus grave, mais comme la fille aux cheveux châtains le constata, l'estafilade était profonde et saignait abondamment :

« Il faut à tout prix trouver de quoi faire des premiers soins » lança la fille-souris

« Pas le temps, et ce n'est pas si grave » parvient à articuler sur un ton presque anodin Clara

« PAS QUESTION ! » coupa net se compagne avec une détermination écrasante

La fille-chat ne put qu'opiner, et suivre sa moitié sans protester. La chance finit cependant par sourire aux demoiselles, car la prochaine salle se révéla être une salle de bain pourvue d'une armoire à pharmacie. Cette dernière contenait diverses bouteilles de sirop, des antidouleurs, du matériel de soin, et évidemment de l'antiseptique et des bandages. Bien que n'étant pas une secouriste diplômée, l'instinct dicta à Crisa quoi faire. D'abord, elle se lava soigneusement les mains, puis elle dénuda l'épaule blessée, tentant de baisser la manche le plus délicatement possible pour épargner le maximum de douleur à Clara. Ensuite elle prit un morceau de coton de taille assez conséquente, et l'imbiba de désinfectant sous le regard anxieux de sa compagne. Celle aux cheveux châtains lui prit doucement mais fermement le poignet droit d'une main, l'autre qui tenait le coton s'approchant de la blessure :

« Attention, j'y vais à trois... »

« D...D'accord... » acquiesça la brune en se mordant la lèvre inférieure

« Un...deux...trois ! »

Celle portant un déguisement de souris nettoya la plaie avec application et délicatesse, mais cela n'enlevait malheureusement rien à la sensation de brûlure meurtrissant l'épaule de l'infortunée fille-chat. Elle parvint cependant à ne pas se débattre trop violemment, et ses cris étaient suffisamment étouffés pour ne pas attirer les éventuels rôdeurs à l'extérieur de la pièce. Une fois les risques d'infection éliminés, l'infirmière improvisée se saisit d'une compresse et d'une bande de gaze, ainsi que d'un petit rouleau d'adhésif chirurgical. Après avoir appliquée la compresse sur la plaie, elle la maintien en place avec plusieurs tours de bandages qu'elle coupa d'un coup de petits ciseaux rapide et pré elle fit de même avec l'adhésif, attachant solidement l'ensemble pour qu'il ne glisse ou ne se détache pas. Clara tenta de lever et bouger son bras en tous sens, avec lenteur et prudence. Tout semblait être en ordre, et la douleur s'était calmée :

« Ca va mieux, merci beaucoup » fit la convalescente avec gratitude

La fille aux cheveux châtains rougit légèrement et lui adressa un éclatant sourire. Les jeunes filles prirent quelques secondes supplémentaires pour fouiller la salle et se débarrasser de la suie qui était restée collée à elles après leur passage par le crématorium. Récupérant quelques objets de premiers soin, elles s'apprêtaient à repartir lorsqu'elles décidèrent d'examiner en détail l'arme que Crisa avait récupérée, et qu'elle avait déposée sur le rebord de la baignoire le temps de soigner Clara. Sans pour autant être une antiquité et malgré son état quasi neuf, l'arme avait clairement une apparence ancienne et singulière. Après quelques manipulations prudentes, elles parvinrent à vérifier la contenance du chargeur. Il était à moitié vide, ne contenant plus que cinq balles :

« Tu as de l'expérience avec ce genre de choses ? » demanda la brune

« Pas vraiment...et toi ? » rétorqua sa compagne

« Non plus. Garde le précieusement, même si nous ne sommes pas en mesure de passer à l'attaque, il nous sera sans doute très utile »

« Je me demande quelque chose...comment est-ce que les tueurs sont entrés en possession d'armes ? Je veux dire qu'ils attaquent à mains nues est déjà suffisamment dangereux, alors avec une masse pour le biker et un pistolet pour l'autre type...et est-ce que d'autre ont accès à un arsenal encore plus redoutable ? »

Les demoiselles méditèrent sur ces paroles durant un petit moment, puis Clara reprit la parole :

« Des interrogations intéressantes, mais à défaut de pouvoir y répondre pour le moment, bougeons ! »

La fille-souris acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, et elles repartirent dans le couloir.

« Et au fil de l'exploration nous sommes arrivés ici, et quelques minutes plus tard vous êtes arrivées » acheva de raconter Crisa. « Vous avez une idée sur l'armement des chasseurs ? »

« Hmmm...pas vraiment » reconnut Caroline

« Mais pourtant l'autre illuminée en avait bien, une arme improvisée certes mais une arme quand même ! » rappela Calliopse, se rappelant de l'artiste brandissant un marteau de sculpteur, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de haine et ses mèches multicolores virevoltant en tous sens.

« Si je ne me trompe pas, » fit la demoiselle aux cheveux courts après un temps passé à contempler le pistolet de Crisa « Ce que vous avez réussi à récupéré est un flingue de marque allemande, un Mauser C96, très ancien et qui n'est plus fabriqué depuis longtemps »

« Comment est-ce que tu... » commença sa compagne

Soudain, la poignée de la deuxième porte de la salle de jeux (située en face de celle par laquelle la fille aux cheveux courts et la lapine étaient entrées) s'agita. Après un échange de regards rapides, les jeunes filles se dispersèrent à toute vitesse pour se dissimuler, désirant savoir si c'était le reste du groupe ou un autre meurtrier qui allait entrer. Les deux possibilités s'avérèrent exact, il s'agissait bien de leurs amis, mais de Mawi et Thomas, tous deux rendus fous par la boisson étrange. Les jeunes gens arboraient de larges sourires, leurs yeux dardant dans toutes les directions, et ils traînaient avec eux une jeune femme hurlante et se débattant avec force, mais les assassins la maintenaient d'une main ferme. Sans plus de cérémonie, l'enragée aux yeux bleus la jeta comme un sac de linge sale vers le centre de la pièce, Thomas se déplaçant avec une rapidité fulgurante de l'autre côté pour couper toute possibilité de fuite à la victime. Mawi tira de son fourreau un sabre d'abordage et le leva légèrement, admirant les reflets de la lumière sur la lame, avant de s'avancer vers la future morte en pleine crise de panique, tandis que son compagnon se saisissait d'une queue de billard.

L'arme de flibustier, à la fois courte et large, se mit à frapper de taille à une grande vitesse. La tueuse prit cependant grand soin à ne pas tuer la malheureuse d'un seul coup, chaque attaque tranchant profondément la peau et la chair mais n'atteignant aucun point vital. Le jeune homme,lui , commença à frapper avec son arme improvisée. On aurait pu le prendre pour un vulgaire alcoolique dans une rixe de bar, s'il n'y avait pas une expression de joie féroce sur son visage et que ses coups n'étaient pas si rapides, précis et puissants, matraquant sans merci la jeune femme qui ne fut rapidement plus en mesure de bouger ou tenter une faible défense.

Le spectacle épouvanta les jeunes filles dissimulées dans la pièce, mais il y avait plus grave, et chacune pouvait le pressentir. Si les assassins n'avaient pas repéré leur présence pour le moment, c'est surtout par ce qu'il avait de quoi s'occuper. Qui sait si, une fois la jeune femme réduite en tas de viande froide hachée, ils n'allaient pas finir par les détecter ? Cette question, ainsi que plusieurs autres, tournaient dans la tête de Crisa, laquelle était cachée derrière une table de Black-Jack. Elle finit par prendre une décision difficile, celle de neutraliser les deux tueurs à elle seule, étant la seule armée. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à son arme. Il n'y avait plus que quatre balles dans le chargeur, elle avait intérêt à ne pas rater son coup. Avec des gestes lents et prudents, la fille-souris mit Mawi, plus proche, en joue, avec l'intention de la blesser suffisamment pour la neutraliser :

« D...désolée » murmura t-elle, avant de presser la gâchette du pistolet.

Comme lorsqu'elle avait faillit abattre Calliopse, le recul surprit Crisa par sa puissance, de même que la détonation assourdissante. Mais tout ne se déroula pas comme prévu. Au moment où le coup partait, Mawi fit un pas en arrière afin d'observer le corps sanglant de la victime, qui venait d'expirer. Le projectile passa juste au dessus de son épaule et à côté de sa tête, pour se loger dans le front de Thomas. Du sang, de la cervelle et des fragments osseux giclèrent et volèrent dans tous les sens, tandis que le meurtrier au crâne fracassé s'effondrait en arrière d'un bloc. Sans même un regard pour la dépouille encore chaude de celui qui était (du moins dans leur état normal) son petit ami, la tueuse survivante fit volte-face, et ses yeux exorbités par la surprise croisèrent instantanément ceux de Crisa.

L'instant suivant, tandis que les trois autres demoiselles se dressaient pour venir en aide à la tireuse qui allait en avoir très bientôt besoin, Mawi bondit en brandissant son arme, tout en laissant échapper un hurlement de rage. Cependant Crisa se ressaisit rapidement, et tira une seconde fois. La balle entra dans le ventre de l'assaillante et ressortit par son dos, causant des dégâts considérables et la faisant basculer sur le côté. Toutefois, emportée par son élan, la tueuse passa par dessus la table de casino et percuta violemment la jeune fille. Clara, Caroline et Calliopse parcoururent rapidement la distance les séparant de celles qui s'affrontaient, la première sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre et la seconde arrachant au passage la queue de billard des doigts de Thomas.

Crisa sentit une grande quantité de liquide chaud et visqueux à l'odeur métallique se déverser sur elle et s'infiltrer à travers ses vêtements. D'un geste vif, elle repoussa Mawi qui partit en arrière et dont le dos heurta un autre appuyant ses deux mains sur le ventre de l'attaquante, un bruit spongieux et répugnant se fit entendre, tandis que la fille-souris sentait quelque chose de gluant sous ses doigts, et elle eut un haut-le-coeur en comprenant qu'il s'agissait des entrailles de celle qui était en temps normal son amie. Cette dernière avait hurlé de douleur et de fureur, et comme elle n'avait pas lâché son arme, elle repartit à l'assaut. La lame passa en sifflant à quelques centimètres de la tête de Crisa qui s'était baissée juste à temps, cherchant dans le même temps à récupérer le pistolet tombé au sol. S'appuyant de la main gauche sur la table de Black-Jack et de la droite sur le sol, la jeune fille parvint à retrouver son équilibre, ce qui lui permit de chercher plus efficacement dans le peu de temps qu'elle avait à sa disposition. Elle repéra enfin son arme, qui se trouvait à sa gauche juste à côté d'un des pieds de la table. Malheureusement, elle n'eut pas le loisir de tendre la main pour la récupérer. Le sabre siffla à nouveau et s'abattit sur le bord de la table de casino dans un bruit sec, et Crisa sentit une vive douleur à la main mais voulut malgré tout prendre le Mauser. Elle n'y parvint pas, et cela lui aurait été difficile.

La lame avait tranché tous les doigts de sa main gauche, à l'exception du pouce, et les quatre appendices sectionnés étaient tombés sur la moquette.

Crisa hurla de douleur en serrant sa main mutilée contre sa poitrine, le sang jaillissant à flots des plaies. Mawi esquissa un rictus distordu par la douleur et la rage, et s'apprêta à trancher le cou de la jeune fille. C'est à cet instant que Caroline la frappa à la tête avec la queue de billard, avec tant de forces que l'objet se brisa sur le coup. La tueuse fut projetée sur le sol, son sabre lui échappant cette fois ci, et elle fut immédiatement attaquée par une Clara folle de rage. Les larmes aux yeux, cette dernière saisit le pistolet de Crisa et s'en servit pour matraquer le visage de l'agresseuse, trop bouleversée pour se rappeler qu'il y avait encore deux balles à l'intérieur de l'arme. Le premier coup brisa la mâchoire de Mawi, le second lui arracha la joue gauche, le troisième lui fit sauter la moitié de ses dents. Rapidement, son visage ne fut plus qu'une masse sanglante et grossière sur laquelle s'acharnait toujours la demoiselle brune déchaînée. Alors qu'un des yeux avait éclaté et qu'une des pommettes avait été brisée, une main retient le poignet de Clara. C'était Calliopse, qui lui fit rapidement signe de rejoindre les deux autres avec elles.

Abandonnant le corps inerte de Mawi, la fille-chat se précipita aux côtés de sa compagne, Caroline faisant de son mieux pour l'aider. Le choc était au moins aussi grand que la douleur lancinante, et voir la demoiselle brune à ses côtés rassura beaucoup Crisa. Une fois les plaies désinfectées (arrachant des larmes de douleur à la fille-souris), une poudre coagulante que la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains avait eu la bonne idée de prendre dans l'armoire à pharmacie de la salle de bain fut appliquée, permettant l'arrêt de l'hémorragie.

Calliopse se mordit les lèvres, compatissant à la douleur de ses amies. Les quatre doigts de Crisa avaient été entièrement sectionnés, pas même une phalange n'en restait. Cette blessure allait laisser une séquelle très handicapante pour la jeune fille, si bien sûr ils arrivaient à sortir de là vivantes...Clara laissa tomber le pistolet ensanglanté et referma ses bras autour de Crisa, la serrant fort contre elle et lui murmurant à l'oreille.

Toute leur attention dirigée sur la blessée, les jeunes filles n'avaient pas remarquées que le corps de la tueuse s'agitait. Une partie des entrailles au vent, le visage réduit en bouillie, Mawi se releva malgré tout avec difficulté, récupérant son arme, tandis que son seul œil valide envoyait toujours des éclairs de folie et de rage. Elle heurta le grand échiquier, et le bruit attira l'attention de jeunes filles qui n'en crurent pas leur yeux. Cependant Calliopse réagit rapidement, et se saisissant du Mauser aligna immédiatement la meurtrière et fit feu à trois reprises. Le premier coup fracassa une lampe du plafond, le deuxième atteignit Mawi à la poitrine, et le troisième ne produisit qu'un « clic » démoralisant, signalant que le chargeur était vide.

Heureusement, le deuxième tir avait atteint dans le mille. Le cœur littéralement brisé, la meurtrière s'effondra sur le sol de la salle de jeux, cette fois-ci pour de bon.

Les quatres amies finirent par revenir de leurs émotions, et tandis que Clara bandait la main mutilée de Crisa, Calliopse et Caroline se concertaient sur la marche à suivre :

« Bon, étape numéro une, on reste groupées ! » commença la fille aux cheveux courts qui avait récupéré le sabre d'abordage.

« Etape numéro deux, on retrouve les autres ! » continua sa compagne, qui elle s'était emparée d'une autre queue de billard.

« Etape numéro trois, on massacre les responsables de ce bordel » intervint Clara en grondant.

« Heu non, désolée mais étape numéro trois on se barre, on met tout le monde en sûreté, et APRES, on massacre le ou les responsables » corrigea Caroline en passant sa main gauche sur son front.

« Tu peux marcher ? » demanda Calliopse à la blessée grave.

« Ca va aller » répondit la fille-souris en se relevant, ses mouvements toujours légèrement imprécis.

Malgré la douleur et le traumatisme, Crisa fit preuve d'une grande volonté en restant stoïque, sa volonté de survivre dépassant la dureté des épreuves rencontrées jusque là. Soutenue par Clara et encadrée par Caroline et Calliopse, la demoiselle et ses proches quittèrent prudemment la salle de jeux, la fille aux cheveux courts et la lapine ayant suggéré de tenter de rejoindre le groupe principal, et l'heure avançant il ne restait plus que trente minute avant la fin du temps imparti annoncé par le propriétaire du manoir...si c'était bien lui, et non pas un imposteur ayant usurpé son identité.

De leur côté, Méta, Jane, Lise et Julia progressaient, à la recherche des quatre jeunes filles s'étant éloignées :

« C'est pas vrai, où est-ce qu'elles sont ?! » gronda Lise en jetant nerveusement un regard par dessus son épaule

« Evite de parler trop fort, tu vas attirer les bestioles » répliqua Méta

« Tu crois vraiment, » commença Julia « vraiment que juste parce que l'on discute à voix basse un meurtrier va... »

Un assourdissant fracas juste derrière elles se fit entendre, les faisant toutes sursauter de concert :

« Rhaaaa il a fallu que tu la ramènes ! » lança Jane en se retournant rapidement.

Le mur situé juste derrière elles et à présent à leur gauche avait tout simplement volé en éclat, soulevant un épais nuage de poussière et des éclats de plâtre jonchaient à présent le sol. La visibilité était toujours quasi nulle lorsqu'une silhouette massive passa par l'ouverture nouvellement crée et se dirigea immédiatement vers le groupe de jeunes filles, qui n'eurent pas le temps de réagir alors que le nouveau venu surgissait à moins d'un mètre d'elles.

Il s'agissait d'un homme portant un déguisement de biker ensanglanté, tenant une masse dans ses mains, sans doute l'outil dont il s'était servi pour détruire le mur. Son visage n'exprimait pas la même rage sans bornes comme ceux des autres assassins du manoir qui traduisait plutôt une colère et une frustration froides mais maîtrisées. Ses yeux d'une étrange couleur, bleus tachetés de gris, scruta attentivement les visages de chacune des demoiselles, foudroyés par son air inquisiteur et insistant, tandis que ses doigts se resserraient sur le manche de son arme.

* * *

Coucou !  
Je sais pas vous mais je l'ai trouvée marrant ce chapitre !  
Il est très doué Dca n'es ce pas ? Aller, remerciez le ! x)  
Bien, faites nous partager votre ressentis en laissant une review juste en dessous, là, dans la case a moins que vous ne soyez des tartellettes de fraise au caramel périmées.  
Au passage, celle-ci nous donne beaucoup de plaisir et nous font sourire alors on vous dit un grand MERCI !  
Sur ce , on se couchent, et on se dit à la prochaine !:3  
Bisous !  
Dcaflak &amp; Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †


	4. It's raining dead !

_**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE CLARA ! °^° (ouaaiiii, on fête tout ça avec 11 PUTAIN de page de chose morbide et de sang hahajahahjeifdhqsifhcbswil :D 3)**_

_**Hum, Coucou les gens x'D**_

_**Pour ce chapitre, Dca et moi, n'avons pas changer les bonne vielles habitudes, préparer votre esprit qui fera un tour dans les toilettes muahahaha °^° 3 **_

_**Bonne lecture petits insectes mouillées :D 3**_

* * *

Figées par la peur, chacune le regardait dans les yeux. Leurs respirations s'étaient ralentis. Plus aucun bruit ne résonnait depuis l'apparition de cet homme. Méta avait osé un pas en arrière, prête à fuir en quatrième vitesse lorsqu'il leva sa masse, posant le manche sur son épaule. Elle avait saisit le dos des hauts de Julia et Jane, mais stoppa son geste. Le nouveau venu s'était avancé d'un pas rapide, se retrouvant à moins d'un mètre du groupe en quelques secondes. Les yeux bleus pailletés d'argent du tueur fixèrent intensément la plus proche, Lise. Après une analyse détaillée, le biker passa à Julia, puis Jane. Lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de Méta, la jeune fille tressaillit et fut tentée de fuir malgré le peu d'espoir de survie. Cependant l'homme se contenta de grommeler quelque chose d'incompréhensible, avant de soupirer et de reculer de quelque pas. Le biker leur tourna le dos, tandis que l'air angoissé de Méta laissait place à une grande confusion. Il progressa dans le couloir jusqu'à aviser une porte sur sa droite, et d'un mouvement brusque de son arme fit éclater le panneau de bois, avant d'entrer dans la pièce.  
Il se fichait d'elles.  
Une seule et même chose traversa les esprits des quatre demoiselles : fuir, avant qu'il ne change d'avis. Un hurlement grave provint de la pièce, un hurlement de rage, ce qui les convainquit de poursuivre leur route à toute allure en jetant de temps à autres des coups d'oeil en arrière afin de vérifier si leur meurtrier était derrière elles, mais jamais il ne vint.

Elles poursuivirent leur route jusqu'au bout du couloir, bordé de nouvelles portes. Lise se laissa glisser le long du mur, s'asseyant sur le sol et retirant sa capuche de panda à cause de la chaleur étouffante. Julia s'appuyait contre le mur, inspirant et expirant à fond tout en plaquant une main sur son ventre car subissant un point de côté. Jane et Méta écoutait chacune à une porte, oreille collée, afin de détecter d'éventuels sons trahissant la présence d'une personne :

« Quelque chose...de ton...côté ? » haleta la grande fan de Star Wars.

« Non, rien du tout par ici. Et toi ? »

Jane entendait un sourd vrombissement continu, difficile à définir. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est qu'elle ne tenait pas à vérifier.

« Rien d'engageant. Je préfère ta solution, et vous ? »

Les trois autres confirmèrent d'un hochement de tête, et entrèrent prudemment dans la salle silencieuse mais très peu éclairée. Si elles avaient choisi l'autre porte, elles auraient découvert un salon tout ce qu'il y a de plus simple et normal, contenant uniquement quelques ventilateurs de grande taille, d'où l'origine du bruit.

Après avoir cherché quelques secondes, la main de Julia parvint à trouver l'interrupteur, et la pièce mystérieuse fut éclairée. Du sang maculait toutes les cloisons de l'endroit, des organes gisait dans les coins, à moitié collés sur les murs, de l'urine et des excréments se trouvaient ça et là, tout comme un certain nombre de cadavres plus ou moins mutilés et un intestin tournait paresseusement en rythme du ventilateur plafonnier auquel il était accroché.

Après un bref moment de flottement silencieux, rendues muettes par l'horreur, les jeunes filles furent animées d'un mouvement commun : revenir en arrière. Ce plan fut toutefois contré par l'arrivée d'une silhouette dans le corridor :

« On va faire avec ! » lança Julia en poussant ses amies dans la salle ayant davantage des allures d'abattoir que de chambre.

Tandis que les autres se dispersaient dans la pièce, cherchant des endroits non seulement discrets mais aussi relativement préservés de morceaux et liquides douteux (ce qui n'était pas un mince affaire), celle déguisée en soubrette glissa malencontreusement en marchant dans une flaque de pisse, s'étalant de tout son long aux côtés d'un corps déchiqueté. Malgré son écœurement, elle décida de rester immobile, espérant passer pour morte et n'ayant de toute façon pas le temps de se relever pour chercher une planque.

Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur le youtubeur Victor Bonnefoy, tenant un couteau à lame rétractable dans sa main droite. Découvrant la scène, le tueur au regard fou se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte durant une poignée de secondes interminables, évaluant la situation. Il semblait avoir assez de clarté d'esprit pour redouter une embuscade éventuelle. Peut-être avait-il vu les restes de certains des meurtriers ayant trouvé des victimes plus débrouillardes que prévu ?

Dans tous les cas, il finit par s'avancer prudemment, se plaça à côté d'un des cadavres situé à sa droite...et planta son arme dans la nuque de ce dernier. Cet acte fit tressaillir Julia, tandis que l'assassin se rapprochait lentement mais sûrement d'elle, répétant le même geste de sûreté qui allait finir par lui être fatal.

Alors que le destin s'approchait à grands pas de la demoiselle piégée, une autre se décida à réagir, le meurtrier lui donnant une ouverture à saisir. Méta avait saisit un chandelier d'assez belle taille, situé sur la commode à côté de laquelle elle s'était dissimulée, et attendait patiemment que l'assassin s'approche assez de Julia pour avoir assez d'espace afin de frapper correctement.

Cependant un événement précipita les choses. L'intestin suspendu au ventilateur se décrocha, et tomba sur la tête de la fausse morte. Cette dernière, surprise et dégoûtée à la fois, eut un mouvement de recul malheureux, dû à un simple réflexe accompagné d'un cri. Le tueur s'avança d'un pas rapide en brandissant son arme au dessus de son épaule, avec la ferme intention de la faire passer de simulatrice à vrai cadavre.

Mais l'embusquée, bien que bousculée par le hasard, s'en tient à son plan. Bondissant en avant, elle asséna ce qu'elle espérait être un grand coup sur la tête de sa cible. Ce fut en fait une attaque encore meilleure que prévue, le sang de l'homme au couteau allant rejoindre celui des précédentes victimes sur le mur et un craquement sinistre résonnant dans la pièce.

Sinistre ? Pas pour tout le monde. La responsable de l'agression sentit quelque chose d'étrange éclore en elle, comme une fleur trop longtemps restée fermée. Le son produit par le crâne fendu avait éveillée chez Méta un côté de sa personnalité qu'elle même ignorait presque complètement. A ces oreilles, l'os brisé sonnait comme une gracieuse mélodie, et le liquide écarlate volant dans les airs avaient toutes les nuances de la couleur de la plus belle des peintures. Souhaitant ressentir cette même émotion encore et encore, elle tomba à genoux aux côtés du tueur tué, levant et abattant son arme improvisée avec une régularité mécanique. Au bout du quatrième coup violent, la tête finit par exploser franchement, répandant son contenu un peu partout comme un vase renversé par un maladroit. Cela ne l'arrêta pas toutefois, trouvant le changement entre les craquements et le nouveau bruit spongieux à la fois original et pas déplaisant.

Du point de vue des trois autres demoiselles survivantes, la scène avait une toute autre signification. Elles avaient vu Méta bondir à la rescousse de Julia, avec une rapidité si fulgurante qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de faire un seul geste. L'expression sur son visage après le premier coup ressemblait à de l'horreur stupéfaite d'avantage qu'à de la plénitude, et le fait qu'elle continue à s'acharner sur le corps immobile, les yeux fixes et le visage neutre, indiquait selon toute évidence un état de choc violent. Pas selon TOUTE évidence en fait, mais une majorité du moins...

Julia fut la première à réagir, refermant ses bras autour de celle qui n'avait toujours pas lâché son chandelier. Cette dernière eut un léger mouvement de recul, que la jeune fille reconnaissante attribua à la surprise. En réalité, Méta était frustrée qu'on l'empêche de continuer sa nouvelle activité ludique, et fut un instant tentée de repousser celle qu'elle avait aidée. Mais sa présence d'esprit repris le pas sur ses émotions, lui conseillant sagement de faire profil bas. Elle venait de découvrir une facette longtemps occultée de sa personne, et aucun autre humain ne devait le savoir.

« Merci ! Merci infiniment ! Sans toi j'étais finie ! »

« Ah...ouais...de rien ! »

Elles se relevèrent, vite rejointes par Jane et Lise. Julia saisit l'arme du mort et la conserva en main après avoir essuyé la lame sur les vêtements de son ancien propriétaire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une demi-heure avant la fin du temps imparti, les quatre demoiselle étaient retournées dans le couloir, ne préférant rester plus longtemps dans cette pièce ou les meurtre avait été commis, qu'elle avait passé au peigne fin celle-ci vérifiant si il ne s'y trouverais pas quelque chose pouvant leur aider, armes ou clé pour sortir.

Soudainement, la mort s'abattit aussi brusquement que la lame d'une guillotine, venant cette fois-ci sous la forme de Foxie qui chargea le groupe par derrière, embrochant Lise sur une longue lance semblant être sortie d'une reconstitution médiévale. Le temps que les autres reviennent de leur stupeur, elle avait dégagé son arme et la pointait dans la direction de Jane, prête à frapper à nouveau.

Durant ce laps de temps, Méta avait eu le temps de calculer que la tueuse enragée lui fournissait une parfaite distraction pour assouvir ses fantasmes récemment découverts. Ses yeux s'étrécirent et un sourire discret se dessina sur son visage. Ses deux camarades ne faisaient absolument pas attention à elle, en particulier celle qui était désormais visée par Foxie. Levant son chandelier favori, Méta savourait à l'avance l'idée de briser le crâne de Jane de la même manière que celui de Victor.

Cependant, la victime inconsciente fit un pas de côté pour éviter ce qu'elle prenait pour la plus grande menace à sa vie, à savoir la lance de la dessinatrice folle. Cette dernière tenta de lui faire subir le même sort que Lise, mais la pointe de l'arme transperça la paroi de plâtre et y resta fermement enfoncé. C'est à cet instant que le coup de Méta rata la tête de Jane, ne se trouvant plus à sa place, et s'abattit sur l'épaule de Foxie. Cette dernière hurla de douleur stupéfaite, son bras droit resta pendu le long de son corps, inutile. Mais cela lui donna un sursaut d'énergie et elle dégagea la lance du mur en tirant d'un coup sec en arrière, en la tenant seulement de la main gauche.

Pestant intérieurement d'avoir manqué son coup, la tueuse infiltrée décida cependant de continuer sur sa lancée. Après tout, un jouet qui craque reste un jouet qui craque, peu importe son apparence. Julia lui apporta du soutien, profitant du manque d'attention de Foxie pour planter son couteau jusqu'à la garde dans la cuisse gauche de cette dernière, la lame ripant sur l'os. Cela réduisit grandement la mobilité de la tueuse en difficulté, mais ne l'empêcha pas de porter son coup. Le fer de lance manqua s'enfoncer dans l'estomac de Méta, mais elle s'en sorti avec une longue et profonde estafilade sur le côté droit. Grimaçant de douleur, elle frappa de son chandelier à présent cabossé d'un coup violent sur la mâchoire de Foxie, la brisant en plusieurs endroit et émiettant un certain nombre de ses dents. La tête de la renarde fut rejetée en arrière, et elle tomba sur son épaule brisée, émettant un cri étrange à cause de sa bouche en morceaux. Le pied gauche de Méta la frappa à l'estomac, la retournant sur le dos tandis qu'elle tentait de respirer. Celle armée du chandelier lui écrasa la poitrine de son pied droit, avant de se baisser pour approcher son visage de la tueuse gravement blessée. Elle s'était placé à contre-jour de la lampe accrochée au plafond, et elle murmura, l'ombre dissimulant aux autres un sourire triomphal et un regard brillant de joie féroce :

« La première fois, tu as faillit m'avoir par surprise. A mon tour de te surprendre, connasse, c'est Noël, regarde tout le joli rouge et les cadeaux qui vont jaillir de ton crâne dans quelques secondes ! »

Même si son cerveau était possédé par l'étrange boisson, l'agonisante écarquilla les yeux de stupéfaction, juste avant que l'arme improvisée ne s'abatte au milieu de son front avec une telle force qu'elle le fendit comme un marteau briserait une pastèque. Bien que le bruit fut très satisfaisant, la demoiselle en fut contrariée : ce jouet là avait eu une durée de vie bien moins longue que le premier. Et pas moyen de faire jouer la garantie. Et, pour couronner le tout, les deux autres étaient encore en train de la couvrir de remerciements et de louanges, les apparences lors du combat étant une fois de plus en sa faveur, sans compter sa blessure.

Méta lâcha son chandelier avec un soupçon de regret, s'étant un peu attachée à l'objet, mais il était à présent trop endommagé pour continuer son excellent travail. Malgré une petite recherche, elle ne put lui trouver de digne successeur, les vases ayant une durée de vie ridicule et les autres objets n'étant pas assez solides. Méta eut un instant envie de chercher le biker, elle pourrait le tuer et lui voler sa masse. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas être un manche en ce qui concerne l'art d'ôter la vie, lui non plus, et de toutes façons il pouvait être n'importe où à présent.

Plus elle regardait Julia et Jane, et plus elle avait envie de les abattre sur le champ, comme ça, tant qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres dans les parages. Mais une fois de plus la voix de la raison intervint, lui disant qu'il y aurait d'autres occasions et que pour le moment elles pouvaient être utiles. Méta savait que, avec le carnage qui se déroulait dans le manoir, personne ne pourrait jamais déterminer sa culpabilité. Depuis que cette porte s'était ouverte dans son esprit, elle ne doutait plus de sa survie. Elle était persuadée qu'elle allait éliminer tous les crétins errant dans cette baraque, tueurs cinglés ou victimes apeurées, supprimer le responsable du bazar et enfin s'éclipser. Alors qu'elle pensait à tout cela, elle se remit en route avec ses amies, laissant deux cadavres supplémentaires derrière elles.

* * *

De leur côté, le groupe composé de Caroline, Calliopse, Crisalys et Clara progressait également. Leur dernière rencontre les avaient épuisées et marquées, littéralement pour celle déguisée en souris. Cette dernière, sans parvenir à ignorer totalement la douleur irradiant de sa main mutilée, parvenait à continuer en serrant les dents. Clara l'aidait beaucoup à avancer en la soutenant, et les deux autres tenaient les armes dont elles disposaient, une queue de billard pour Calliopse et le sabre de feue Mawi pour Caroline.

En arrivant à un tournant elles manquèrent rentrer dans une vielle connaissance, le meurtrier déguisé en clown. Ce dernier n'avait plus grand chose de son maquillage et costume de base, mais il avait trouvé une autre arme. Il avait cette fois-ci non pas un couteau mais une machette à la main, et sitôt qu'il fut revenu de sa surprise il la brandit avec l'intention de l'abattre sur les demoiselles. Calliopse réagit au quart de tour, et parvint à bloquer le premier coup avec sa propre arme, mais cette dernière se brisa en deux. Elle s'en servit donc pour frapper le meurtrier de toutes ses forces, qui à sa grande surprise ne sourcilla même pas. En regardant de plus près, elle s'aperçut que celui-ci semblait encore plus affecté par le poison que les autres, ses yeux ressemblant à ceux d'un poisson crevé d'avantage qu'à ceux d'un humain, bien que malgré tout animé de la même lueur de folie que tous les assassins du manoir.

L'ennemi dédia un sourire affreux à Calliopse, comme s'il se moquait de sa tentative, avant d'armer son bras en arrière afin d'abattre sur elle la large lame qu'il tenait. Il était trop près pour tenter une esquive, et de toute façon ses gestes étaient trop rapides. Dans un ultime réflexe, elle ferma les yeux avant de recevoir le coup fatal. La seconde d'après, alors qu'elle attendait le sifflement puis l'arrivée brutale de la mort, elle n'entendit qu'un bruit mou et un tintement sur le sol. Aussitôt ses paupières se levèrent, et elle vit le bras gauche de l'assassin gisant sur le sol, répandant une flaque de sang et enserrant toujours la garde de son arme.

Caroline avait tranché le membre d'un coup de sabre, et tandis que le clown observait son moignon, demeurant stupide devant la tournure des événements, la fille aux cheveux courts enfonça sa lame jusqu'à la garde dans sa poitrine. L'autre eut un hoquet de surprise, avant de vomir un flot de sang dont une partie éclaboussa celle qui l'avait vaincu, puis il tomba en arrière, Caroline dégageant son sabre en tirant d'un coup sec en arrière.

Toute cette scène n'avait pas durée plus d'une poignée de secondes, et c'est le temps qui avait été nécessaire pour enterrer un des tueurs les plus coriaces du grand bâtiment.

Les trois autres demoiselles restèrent un instant pantoises devant l'acte de celle réputée pour être phobique des clowns, et qui avait apparemment abattue cette peur en même temps que le meurtrier. Mais rapidement, le silence laissa place à des félicitations, ainsi qu'une forte étreinte de la part de Calliopse :

« Tu as réussi ! Tu lui as fait bouffer son bulletin de naissance ! » exultait la compagne de Caroline en la serrant dans ses bras.

« Ça s'est passé tellement vite, bien joué ! » confirma Clara.

Crisa la congratula également, levant sa main valide en un signe amical. Un peu gênée par cette avalanche de félicitations, la demoiselle leur fit signe de continuer, tandis que Calliopse (avec une grimace de dégoût) dépliait les doigts du bras amputé autour de la garde de la machette, s'armant de nouveau.

Alors qu'elles s'avançaient, galvanisées par leur récent succès, les lumières s'éteignirent soudainement. Toutes sursautèrent et se regroupèrent par réflexe, leurs yeux fouillant la nouvelle pénombre nerveusement :

« C'est pas vrai...vite ! Trouvons un fichu interrupteur ! » fit Clara.

Alors qu'elles cherchaient à tâtons sur les murs, un bruit sourd et assez proche se fit entendre, comme un coup donné sur du bois :

« Magnez vous de trouver ce bouton de merde ! » lança Caroline tout en resserrant sa prise autour de son sabre.

Crisa chercha le briquet donné par Mawi en début de soirée, mais ne le trouva pas. L'objet était certainement tombé de sa poche dans la salle de jeux. Les coups devinrent plus fréquents et plus forts, comme si leur source se rapprochait. Au bout d'interminables secondes, la main de Calliopse finit par trouver un interrupteur. Pendant un instant, tout resta plongé dans les ténèbres, et toutes pensèrent à une panne de courant. Mais la lumière revint, permettant aux demoiselles de se voir entre elles, de voir les murs, le plafond, le plancher, et la haute silhouette se tenant à l'extrémité du couloir vers laquelle elles se dirigeaient quelques secondes plus tôt.

C'était la première fois que Caroline et Calliopse le voyait, mais Clara et Crisa le reconnurent sur le champ.

Le biker ouvra des yeux stupéfaits, et ses globes bleus pailletés d'argent se fixèrent sur celles qui lui avaient échappé plus tôt dans la soirée :

« Vous...enfin... » murmura le colosse tout en saisissant sa masse à deux mains.

Il fit quelques pas dans leur direction, les jeunes filles désarmées reculant en même temps. Caroline et Calliopse avaient de quoi se battre, mais la forte constitution et la haute stature du nouvel ennemi n'étaient pas engageantes, pour ne rien dire de son arme :

« Restez derrière ! On va massacrer ce stupide gros tas ! » siffla la demoiselle aux cheveux courts, en partie pour s'encourager elle-même.

Cet à cet instant seulement que le concerné parut remarquer les deux autres jeunes filles, brandissant des armes tranchantes dans sa direction. Avec un rictus de dédain il lança :

« Hors de ma route. C'est une affaire entre elles et moi. »

« Si ça les concerne, ça nous concerne, déchet d'hôpital psychiatrique. » répondit Calliopse en fléchissant ses jambes légèrement, prête à bondir.

A l'instant où les yeux du tueur s'étrécirent un peu, elle fit un saut sur la droite. Bien lui en prit, car la tête de fer s'abattit violemment sur le mur de gauche, creusant un trou dans le plâtre si important que l'on pouvait voir dans la pièce d'à côté. Caroline tenta de profiter de l'ouverture, mais l'homme était aussi rapide et agile qu'il était fort et robuste. Il esquiva le coup de sabre, et un poing de grande taille manqua frapper la jeune fille en plein visage, qu'elle évita de justesse. Calliopse, décidée à exploiter les défauts de l'encombrante arme de leur adversaire, bondit en avant avec l'intention de se rapprocher le plus possible.

Le biker leur fit la surprise de lâcher sa masse, et de plonger sa main gauche sous son blouson de cuir avant d'en ressortir une chaîne assez longue et aux maillons très épais. L'enroulant autour de son avant-bras, il s'en servit pour parer la machette, puis décocha un coup de pied dans la direction de l'assaillante, qui cria de douleur lorsqu'elle reçut le coup dans la cuisse gauche.

Même à deux contre un, le meurtrier semblait prendre l'avantage. Il était attentif aux mouvements de ses ennemies, mais dès qu'il le pouvait, il lançait un regard en direction du duo que protégeait Caroline et Calliopse, afin de s'assurer qu'elles ne tentaient pas de fuir à nouveau. Clara et Crisa cherchaient désespérément un moyen de seconder leurs amies, mais sans armes et dans un endroit aussi exigu qu'un couloir, elles ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose.

Utilisant sa chaîne à la fois pour se défendre et attaquer, le biker la fit tournoyer à la manière d'un fouet, ses mouvements étant rendus imprévisibles par la flexibilité de l'arme. A plusieurs reprises, elle s'enroula autour de la machette ou du sabre, et l'homme tenta de désarmer une de ses opposantes en tirant vers lui, mais à chaque fois celle qui n'était pas en train de lutter pour conserver son arme attaquait, obligeant le meurtrier à cesser sa tentative pour repousser l'assaut.

Ce combat sembla durer une éternité pour les demoiselles, alors qu'il ne se poursuivit que pendant une minute environ. Malgré leurs efforts et leur ténacité, Caroline et Calliopse s'épuisaient, tandis que leur ennemi était toujours aussi vif, son souffle toujours égal. La chaîne finit par frapper la demoiselle aux cheveux courts à l'épaule, et cette dernière parvint en serrant les dents à contenir son cri de douleur. Sa compagne sentit son cœur se serrer et l'observa afin de s'assurer qu'elle n'était pas gravement touchée.

C'est ce qu'attendait l'assassin. Calliopse était sa cible depuis le début.

Il se précipita sur elle, et tandis que la jeune fille médusée par son action tentait de répliquer, il la serra contre elle dans une étreinte qui aurait pu paraître amicale si la fille-lapine ne se débattait pas de toutes ses forces. En un instant, Calliopse sentit un serpent glacial s'enrouler autour de son cou puis serrer avec une force écrasante. Tandis que l'un des bras du biker la maintenait contre lui, bloquant ses bras le long de son corps, le second avait passé la chaîne comme une corde de pendu sur l'infortunée demoiselle, serrant et tirant en arrière.

Elle tenta de lui asséner des coups de pied en arrière, mais le meurtrier ne broncha même pas, se contentant de raffermir sa prise et de resserrer l'étreinte mortelle autour de son cou. En quelques instants, l'oxygène vint à manquer, et l'esprit de Calliopse ainsi que sa vision se troublèrent. La machette lui échappa des mains, et ses gestes se firent de plus en plus lents, tandis qu'elle cherchait de l'air désespérément. Caroline brandit son sabre avec l'intention de fendre le crâne de celui qui tuait lentement sa compagne, mais il tourna cette dernière dans la direction de celle aux cheveux courts, se servant de celle qu'il asphyxiait comme d'un bouclier humain et empêchant la jeune fille paniquée de secourir celle qu'elle aimait.

Bien qu'elle ne pouvait le voir, Calliopse entendit un ricanement sournois mais discret s'échapper d'un rictus mauvais du biker. Ses paroles, murmurées, se répandirent dans ses oreilles comme un liquide empoisonné :

« Bien essayé, mais perdu. C'était tout de même amusant. Bonne nuit, princesse. »

Soudain, une voix forte et déterminée emplit le couloir :

« CA SUFFIT ! »

Crisa venait de parler, et ses mots firent sursauter même le tueur :

« C'est nous que tu veux tuer ? Parfait ! Laisses les tranquilles alors ! »

Le biker songea un instant à briser le cou de celle qu'il étranglait, d'un mouvement brusque, mais il décida de laisser tomber. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de perdre connaissance, Calliopse sentit les anneaux d'acier relâcher leur prise, puis se retirer complètement. Caroline donna son arme à Clara, et la seconde suivante l'homme poussa le corps presque inerte de la fille-lapine dans ses bras. Immédiatement elle tomba à genoux et toussa fortement, tandis que son visage qui avait tourné au violacé reprenait des couleurs. Les marques rouges enserrant son cou, cependant, allait certainement rester imprimées pour longtemps.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à marcher dans la direction des cibles de son obsession, le meurtrier remarqua que Crisa était désarmée. Il ramassa la machette de Calliopse et l'envoya de sa main gauche droit devant lui, l'arme se plantant dans le plancher à environ deux mètres de la jeune fille blessée. Aucune ne compris ce geste, mais la fille-souris saisit le manche et parvint à arracher la machette du sol, bien qu'il était difficile de la tenir à une main à cause de son poids.

Le biker récupéra sa masse de sa main droite, tout en conservant sa chaîne qu'il avait de nouveau enroulée autour de son avant-bras gauche. Un sourire à la fois menaçant et impatient apparut sur son visage :

« J'arrive. »

Il s'avança à grands pas, passant devant ses premières adversaires qui s'éloignaient un peu afin de récupérer. L'homme balança son arme avec aisance, tentant d'exploser les têtes de ses futures victimes d'un seul geste. Ces dernières avaient sentit l'attaque venir, et se baissèrent de concert . La masse ne produisit qu'un lourd sifflement, effrayant et plein de promesses morbides, mais inoffensif. Clara donna un coup d'estoc et manqua de peu le torse de leur ennemi, qui de son côté avait également prévu cette attaque. La chaîne s'abattit sur le dos de la fille-chat qui se tordit de douleur en hurlant, et afin de la couvrir Crisa frappa de taille, ouvrant une large plaie dans le flanc du puissant meurtrier. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur elle, et la masse décrivit un arc de cercle descendant. Fort heureusement la fille-souris réussit à sauter en arrière, heurtant le bout du couloir de son dos mais esquivant la tête de la masse, qui frappa le sol si fort que le plancher en fut défoncé, plusieurs morceaux de planches brisées ressortant du sol. Lorsqu'elle cogna le mur, la main mutilée de Crisa entra également en contact avec la paroi, causant une explosion de douleur qui remonta le long de son bras.

Clara, agissant avec rapidité, réussit à creuser deux sillons sanglants dans la chair du biker, qui parvint à lui donner un violent coup de pied au creux de l'estomac de la combattante qui fut repoussée plus loin, le souffle coupé. Portant maintenant une nouvelle blessure au torse et une seconde au bras droit, l'homme s'avança à nouveau, réduisant la marge de manœuvre des demoiselles qui devraient se replier dans le couloir précédent si cela continuait. Malgré ses importantes meurtrissures, le tueur n'avait pas la moindre intention ne serait-ce que de ralentir son assaut. Pas temps qu'il n'aurait pas supprimé celles qui avaient réussi à lui échapper par le passé.

Crisa repartit à l'attaque, et donna un violent coup vers la droite, mais l'assassin ne comprit pas ses intentions, car le coup était bien trop décalé par rapport à lui. Ce n'est que lorsque le manche de sa masse fut tranché d'un coup de machette qu'il comprit ce qu'avait été le plan de la demoiselle. De plus, emportée par l'élan de sa propriétaire, la lame trancha profondément dans sa jambe droite . Avec un air exaspéré et contrarié, le meurtrier donna un coup de poing, que la jeune fille reçue au creux de la joue gauche, ce qui manqua de la mettre KO sur le champ. Sonnée, Crisa s'appuya contre le mur du fond du tournant et parvint à voir que l'agresseur brandissait ce qui restait du manche de son arme. L'instant suivant, le bâton rebondissait avec un bruit sec sur la paroi, à l'endroit où se trouvait la demoiselle trois secondes auparavant.

La chaîne siffla dans les airs, et frappa les murs si fort que des fragments de plâtre s'en détachèrent, provoquant des petites bouffées de fumée blanche. Mais à l'instant où le biker s'avançait à nouveau pour achever ses victimes affaiblies et presque hors de combat, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba, un genou à terre. Il comprit qu'il avait perdu trop de sang durant ces deux affrontements, que le quatuor de jeunes filles, bien qu'incapable de l'abattre directement d'un seul coup, l'avait bel et bien eu à l'usure, malgré son endurance supérieure. Cette pensée provoqua une réaction étrange. Un sourire , du style « je me suis fait avoir » apparut sur son visage, tandis que Crisa et Clara, titubant, s'approchaient de lui, leurs armes levées :

« Heh...vous avez été les meilleures cibles possible...je ne vous oublierais jamais. » déclara l'homme d'une voix où perçait la fatigue due à l'anémie.

Le couple dut réprimer un frisson d'effroi à ces mots, et elles levèrent l'une son sabre et l'autre sa machette. La bouche du meurtrier s'ouvrit sur un sourire anormalement heureux, et ses derniers mots jaillirent de sa gorge :

« Je vous attendrais. »

Les deux lames s'enfoncèrent simultanément de moitié dans son torse, ressortant par son dos. Les jeunes filles dégagèrent leurs armes, et l'assassin s'effondra en arrière. Son grand corps fut secoué de spasmes durant quelques instants, puis il s'immobilisa totalement.

Clara et Crisa se laissèrent tomber, l'une assise et l'autre à genoux, luttant contre la douleur provoquée par les attaques de celui qui venait d'expirer et l'épuisement. De son côté, malgré des marques rouges et une gorge extrêmement douloureuse, Calliopse semblait ne pas être gravement blessée, bien que comme pour chaque personne dans le manoir elles ne pourraient en être absolument sûr que lorsqu'ils auraient vu un médecin.

Après une pause de quelques minutes afin de récupérer un minimum, elles continuèrent leur chemin, espérant de tout cœur ne pas faire d'autres mauvaises rencontres.

* * *

Le duo composé de Aria et Ranne avançait également de son côté, agissant de manière très prudente (certains pourraient même dire excessivement, mais ils n'étaient sûrement pas à la place des jeunes filles), n'hésitant pas à ce dissimuler au moindre bruit pouvant être interprété comme peu engageant. Elles parvinrent de cette manière à éviter toute rencontre, mais réussirent également à s'équiper en pillant un cadavre, récupérant un pied-de-biche sanglant et une matraque en bois recouverte de pointes de fer.

Elles avaient vues un certain nombre de corps, mais trois d'entre eux finir par les faire s'arrêter. Il s'agissait des cadavres de Angel MJ, Dunky et un illustre inconnu. Ce dernier semblait avoir été un tueur tentant de s'en prendre à eux, mais les mains sanglantes de la dessinatrice et les yeux enfoncés dans leurs orbites de l'agresseur permirent aux spectatrices de déterminer que cette dernière ne s'était pas laissée faire. Le créateur des fan-made quand à lui était couvert de scolopendres de grande taille, entrant et sortant de son corps par la bouche comme les habitants d'un appartement.

« Attends une minute... » commença Aria en fronçant les sourcils, et pas à cause de sa cheville blessée. « Si elle à tué le meurtrier, qui les à abattus eux ? Je veux dire ça ne peut pas être ces bestioles, non ? »

Après un moment d'hésitation elles retournèrent le cadavre de la jeune fille, lacérée de profondes griffures au visage et sur la majeure partie de son corps :

« Ces marques me rappellent vaguement quelque chose, pas toi...? » commença Ranne, observant sa compagne d'un air interrogatif.

Un bruit devant elles attira leur attention. Elles se levèrent d'un bloc, prêtes à se battre jusqu'au bout, mais ne virent qu'une silhouette s'éloigner en courant avant de disparaître :

« Je crois l'avoir reconnue... » murmura Aria. « Je pense que c'était Powo... »

« Raison de plus pour ne pas se lancer à sa poursuite. » répondit Ranne immédiatement, n'aimant absolument pas l'éventualité d'un affrontement avec la cannibale.

Les demoiselles quittèrent la scène macabre et avancèrent à nouveau, jusqu'à ce que d'autres bruits de pas se fassent entendre. Mais ceux-ci étaient nombreux, et ceux qui les produisaient se trouvaient dans un grand salon très proche :

« Ne me dis pas qu'ils sont capables de faire équipe ?! » demanda Aria en levant légèrement son pied-de-biche.

« On va voir ça tout de suite. » répliqua sa compagne tandis que le groupe débarqua devant elles.

Il s'agissait tout simplement de Méta et Julia, la première armée d'un tuyau de plomb arraché à une salle de bain, et la seconde équipée d'un long couteau. Sitôt la stupeur passée, les jeunes filles célébrèrent leurs retrouvailles avec joie :

« Où est-ce que vous étiez ?! » demanda Ranne.

« Ce serait à nous de poser la question, vous avez retrouvé Caroline et Calliopse ? » répondit Julia.

« Pas pendant plus de quelques secondes... »

« Heu au fait,où sont passées les autres ? Jane et Lise ? » demanda Aria en haussant un sourcil.

Julia baissa les yeux :

« Lise s'est faite tuée par Foxie, et quand à Jane elle était partie avec Méta en avant pendant que je fouillais une pièce. C'est Powo qui l'a abattue. »

Méta hocha la tête d'un air attristé, se retenant à grand peine de ne pas éclater de rire. Elle avait elle-même réglé son compte à Jane, et avais collé la responsabilité sur le dos de la cannibale. Le meilleur moment avait tout de même été lorsque Julia avait décidé de la suivre au lieu d'aller vérifier l'état du cadavre. Elle aurait vu que le crâne avait été brisé, et que pas une seule griffure ne se trouvait sur le corps de la victime :

« On l'a vue y'a pas trop longtemps, elle à aussi tuée deux autres personnes au moins. » les informa Ranne.

« Je crois que son score est en fait encore meilleur... » déclara une voix venant de leur gauche.

Le groupe entier se tourna simultanément, armes brandies, mais ne virent personne. Mis à part le groupe formé par Calliopse, Caroline, Clara et Crisa. Les survivantes étant enfin réunies,elles firent l'inventaire de leur état. Si presque toutes étaient armées, aucune n'était intacte non plus, certaines étant d'avantage blessées que d'autres. Elles échangèrent également les récits de leurs histoires :

« Mais donc, il ne devrait plus rester grand monde pour nous traquer ? » souligna la fille-chat.

« En théorie...après, ça m'étonnerais que l'on soit au bout de nos peines. » dit Julia.

« Wow, ton positivisme fait plaisir à voir. » lança avec une légère amertume Aria.

« Oh ? Désolée, laisses moi donc entamer une danse folklorique irlandaise afin de célébrer cette magnifique soirée ! » répliqua la demoiselle.

« Silence ! C'est pas le moment, vous risquez d'attirer les bestioles qui traînent encore ! » gronda Méta.

A ce moment, un son les fit toutes taire. Il s'agissait d'une grande horloge se trouvant au fond de la salle. Elle sonna, indiquant l'heure précise à cet instant.

L'instrument sonna trois coups.

* * *

**_ :3... divertissant n'es ce pas ? XD_**

**_Certain passage aurait du être plus gore/dégueulasse mais j'ai été censuré par mon copain, tristesse ;w;_**

**_Le prochain chapitre sera donc le dernier et il sera sans doute assez court, mais vous avez été bien servit avec celui-ci *^* 3_**

**_Sur ce, on vous dit a la prochaine Bonne soirée/Bonne journée ,laissez une review, c'est pour le resto du coeur et paix à vos âme, Amen._**

**_Dcaflak &amp; Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée †_**


End file.
